The Lost World
by sarahmichellegellarfan1
Summary: Bascially just the same as the movie, but i took Sarah out of it. I didn't like her, so i put my own character in. Oc/Malcolm.
1. Chapter 1-A Rescue Mission

A rescue mission

_Chapter 1_

_This is just the same, as Jurassic park the lost world, but I took, Sarah out I really didn't like her. So I made my own Oc to fill in and take her place. It's all the same plot from the lost world. I made a new character to fill in Kara Williamson._

"Shit." Ian Malcolm muttered under his breath he tried to read his paper on the train and ignore a man who is staring at him. The man sits down next to Malcolm, grinning.

"You're him, aren't you?"

"Excuse me?" Malcolm said, looking up.

The guy. The scientist. I saw you on TV." He says conspiratorially

"I believed you." No response from Malcolm. The guy leans in even closer.

"Roooooarr." The man does a worst imitation of a dinosaur.

Ian gives the guy a withering look, "I was misquoted. I was merely speculating on the evolutionary scenario of a Lost World. I never said I was in any such place."

He gets up and moves to another seat on the car, away from the Man. As he sits down, he notices two other commuters across from him are staring at him. He looks at them. They look away. He pulls the collar of his coat up tight around him. Nowhere to hide.

Ian rang the bell at the Hammond mansion, a butler of 53 opens the door, "Whom shall I tell Mr. Hammond is calling?"

"Ian Malcolm" he lets him, the house. The butler leaves and two children come running down the stairs. He realizes it to be Lex and Tim.

" ! !" they shout running over to him. A smile appears on his face. "Kids!" they run to hug him.

"How are you? My God you've grown!" the kids quickly pull away, they see

Peter Ludlow, walking towards them with papers in his hands. They hesitate. Lex and Tim walk away down the hall.

"Well, Dr. Malcolm. Here to tell a few campfire stories with my uncle?" Ludlow asked. they really disliked each other.

"Do me a favor, Ludlow. Don't ever pretend you and I don't know the truth. You can convince Time magazine and the Skeptical Inquirer of whatever you want, but I was there. I know what happened." Malcolm said, with a look of anger on his face.

"You're lucky we didn't sue you. You signed a non-disclosure agreement before you went to the island that expressly forbid you from discussing anything you saw. You violated that agreement." Ludlow hissed.

"And you lied. Do you have any idea how you quick to condemn the academic world is? You cost me my livelihood. My reputation." Malcolm said.

"As I understand it, your university revoked your tenure for selling wild stories to the press, I hardly see how that's my –" Ludlow said, he cut got off by Malcolm.

"I didn't sell anything, I told the truth."

"Your version of it." Ludlow said with a grim expression.

"There are no versions of the truth. This isn't a corporate maneuver, I'm talking about my life."

"We made a generous compensatory offer for your injuries."

"It was a payoff and an insult. InGen never-"

"InGen is my livelihood, Dr. Malcolm, and I will jealously defend its interests. In a few weeks - - (he stops himself) - - it'll all be moot. And your problems will long forgotten." Ludlow said making a move, He starts to walk out, but Malcolm catches him by the arm "Not by me."

Malcolm enters a darkened bedroom. John Hammond lies in the bed, on the other side of the room. Medical equipment has been disguised as well possible among the furniture and flowers. "Ian! Don't linger in the doorway like an ingenue, come in, come in!" John said to Malcolm. Malcolm steps further into the room.

"It's good o see you, it really is. How's the leg?" John said sitting up on his bed. "Resentful." Malcolm replies.

"When you have a lot of time to think, it's funny who you remember. It's the people who challenged you. It's the quality of our opponents that gives our accomplishments meaning. I never told you how sorry I was about what happened after we returned." Noticing John's deteriorated condition, Malcolm finds it hard to sustain anger.

"I didn't know you - - weren't well."

It's the lawyers. The lawyers are finally killing me.

"They do have motive. Why did you want to see me? Your message said it was urgent." Malcolm asks pulling up a chair by his bed.

John quickly gets to the point. "You were right - - and I was wrong. There! Did you ever think you'd hear me say that? Spectacularly wrong. Instead of observing those animals, I tried to control them. I squandered an opportunity and well still know next to nothing about their lives. Not their lives as man would have them, behind electric fences, but in the wild. Behavior in their natural habitat, the impossible dream of any paleontologist. I could have had it, but I let it slip away. "John pauses then looks at Malcolm "Thank God for Site B." Malcolm just looks at him, not understanding

John has a glint in his eye, "Well? Didn't it all seem a trifle compact to you? The hatchery, in particular?"

"What are you talking about?" Malcolm asks confused.

"You know my initial yields had to be low, far less than one percent, that's a thousand embryos for every single live birth. Genetic engineering on that scale implies a giant operation, not that spotless little laboratory I should you."

"I don't believe you." Malcolm said.

"Isla Nublar was just a showroom, something for the tourists, Site B was the factory floor. It was on Isla Sorna, eighty some miles from Nublar. We bred the animals there, nursed them until they were a few months old, then moved them to the park." John explained to Malcolm.

Malcolm knows where this going and shakes his head. "No, no, no, no, no . . ."

"About twenty-four months ago Hurricane Clarisse wiped out Site B. Call it an act of God. We had to evacuate and the animals were released to mature on their own in the wild. Life found a way, as you once so eloquently put it. For four years now I've fought to keep them safe from meddling." John said, echoing Malcolm's words from 4 years ago.

"Then it's the first thing you've done right! That island has to be quarantined and contained, immediately! Even the airspace over it needs to be restricted! Get the Department of Biological Preserves to seal off the island. These two species were never meant to share the earth. I am living proof that man cannot compete in their world, and they would never make it in ours. Civilization would kill them. If they're not dead already. You bred them lysine-deficient, didn't you? They should've died after seven days without supplemental enzymes." John explained standing up Malcolm moved to help him.

"But by God, they're flourishing, aren't they?! I don't know how, it's only one of a thousand questions I want the team to answer. I've been putting this together for over a year. But now something's come up that's made it imperative the expedition happen now. If we hesitate, all will be lost."

"Expedition? Oh, please, please don't tell me you were foolhardy enough to –"

"I've organized a group to go in and document them, to make the most spectacular living fossil record the world has ever seen. It's not been easy to convincing any of them about what they're going to see. I've had to use my checkbook to get them there. I'm covering all the expenses myself." "I cannot believe my ears. Did you breed carnivores on this island?" Malcolm said, oblivious to this.

"Our satellite infrareds show the animals are fiercely territorial, they demarcate and defend specific areas and stay in them. The carnivores are isolated in the interior of the island, so the team will stay on the outer rim." John said.

"How many lunatics are on this team?" Malcolm said, John hesitates like he was keeping something else from him. John picks up a thick file folder from the night table next to him and opens it on his lap. Inside, there are memos, charts, maps, and photographs. "Four." John said.

Malcolm thought John has gone out of his mind completely.

"Four?! You should be going in there with the National Guard!"

"Exactly wrong! Ask any animal behaviorist, the best results come from the lowest impact, the animals shouldn't even know you're there. One observes and documents, but does not interact. Attempting to control the environment is where I went wrong the first time, you told me so yourself. I'm not making the same mistakes again."

Malcolm put his head in hands. "No, you're making all new ones! My God, if you want to protect those animals, do the ground work, get legislation passed! If you want to observe them, you do it safely, by satellite, or helicopter, but you don't just barge in there with a camcorder! Who are these people? What are their names?"

"Nick van Owen, a video documentarian; Eddie Carr, a field equipment specialist; we also have a paleontologist - - and I hope you will be the fourth." He said, Malcolm supresses a laugh. Malcolm looks at him - - "you're out of your mind."

"Do you even listen when I speak?"

"Public opinion is the only thing that can preserve Site B now. You have always been my harshest critic. If you come out as an advocate with me, it'll mean everything. I know how obsessive you can be once you truly embrace an idea. We can come forward, together, with ironclad proof of their existence."

"You must already have proof. DNA splicing, the cloning, the births - -"Malcolm rants.

"Only in captivity! I need to show them in their natural habitat to stir up emotional support for keeping that island pristine. This is my last chance to contribute something of real value. I can't walk so far to have left no footprints. I will not be known only for my failures, and you are too smart and too proud to let yourself go down in history as a hoaxster. Please. This is a chance at redemption for both of us."

That's selfish and grandiose. No, John, I won't go. And I'm going to contact every member of your team and stop them from going."

He picks up the file from the bed and starts flipping through it. "You didn't mention the name of the palaeontologist. Who did you get?" Malcolm asks, John looks away guiltily.

"She came to me. I just want you to know that."

"Who did?" Malcolm asks. He tries not to panic, "I want to be very clear about who approached whom."

Malcolm dreads, but he knows "Who are you talking about?"

"Leave it to you, Ian, to have associations, affiliations, even love interests with the best people in so many fields . . ."

"You didn't bring Kara into this?! Forget it! Get someone else!" Malcolm shouted. How could John bring his girlfriend into this?! How could she go without telling him!

"There is no one else! Paleontological behavior study is a brand new field, and Kara Williamson is on the frontier. Her theories on parenting and nurturing among carnivores have framed the debate for the last five years, who else could have - - what are you doing?" Malcolm is up, searching under piles of papers and dossiers on John's desk. "Where's your phone?"

"You're too late. She's already there." John whispers softly. Malcolm stops and turns a terrified look on his face. "The others are meeting her in three days."

"You sent her to this island alone?" a pained whisper in his voice.

"Sent is hardly the word, she couldn't be restrained! She was adamant about making the initial foray by herself. "Observation without interference," she said, went on and on about it."

"What is it, you couldn't kill me the first time, so you recruited Kara to manipulate me into going down there again?! Is that it?!" Malcolm shouts pacing up and down the floor.

"It wasn't intentional! You know how she is, better than anyone! After you were injured in the park, she sought you out, didn't she, travelled all the way down to the hospital in Costa Rica at ask someone she didn't even know if the rumours were true! She's a firebrand once she's engaged on a subject, how could I refuse her the chance to complete her life's work?!"

"This is criminal, and I will never forgive you for it. You wanna to leave your name on something, fine, but stop putting it on other peoples' graves!" Malcolm shouted, he tried to control his temper,

"She's going to be fine. She's spent years studying African predators, she knows what she's doing. Believe me, the research team will take every possible pre—"Malcolm stands, resolute, making a decision.

"No, It's not a research expedition any more. It's a rescue mission. It's leaving tonight and I'm going with it. And for all our sakes, whoever you've got for protection had better be good." Malcolm finalized walking out of his room.

_First chapter! Look I know this chapter is a little boring and slow. Are you looking forward to meeting Kara Williamson? I will be in the story soon! I hope you like this, well there is no difference really just the character. I don't know why I didn't like the actress who played Sarah, she didn't seem Malcolm's type._

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	2. Chapter 2-Isla Sorna

Isla Sorna

_Chapter 2_

"You can't shave three days off my deadline and expect everything to be ready! We're not fully supplied, I haven't field tested any of this - -" Eddie says, he is in his forties and is talking to Malcolm, who has a green satellite phone to his ear.

"Damn it! Why doesn't Kara answer her satellite phone?!" Malcolm hangs up on the phone.

"Could be anything. Solar flares, a satellite out of synch. It's not exactly a local call." Eddie says,

"Let me talk to your communications designer." Malcolm demands. Eddie looks at him, "You are talking to him."

A battered white van roars through the door of the garage, pulling in backwards, and comes to a stop in the middle of the floor.

"It's 4-3 Mets in the sixth, for anybody else who's got money on it. Thanks for the two minute warning Eddie. Where the hell is the fire?" a good-looking American man in his late twenties, hops out. He slides open the cargo door of the van with a bang and starts unloading photographic equipment - - video cameras, cables, metal supply cases.

Eddie introduces Malcolm and the guy. "Nick van Owen, Ian Malcolm. Nick's our field photographer. Dr. Malcolm's our - - uh, nemesis."

"What's your background? Wildlife photography?" Malcolm asks Nick.

Nick unloads the van, "Wildlife, combat, you name it. When I was with Nightline I was in Rwanda, Chechnya, all over Bosnia. Do some volunteer for Greenpeace once in a while."

"What drew you there?"

"Women bout eighty percent female in Greenpeace."

"Very noble." Malcolm said, and tries the phone again.

"Noble was last year. This year I'm getting paid. Hammond's check cleared, or I wouldn't be going on this wild goose chase." Nick said, puts cheweing gum in his mouth.

"Where you're going is the only place in the world where the geese chase you." Malcolm said, getting irriated, that there is no answer from the phone. Nick looks at him, unconvinced. "Uh huh."

While they've been talking, the stuff he's unloading has changed. Instead of photographic equipment, he's now pulling out tools - - a pry bar, a small ax, a set of chisels and punches, bolt and wire cutters.

"We're only going to find Dr. Williamson, then we leave immediately. You won't need all that."

"Oh, I think I might." Nick said.

From the ceiling, a large metal cage crash down, landing in the floor right between them with a deafening clang. They leap back and look up. A workman waves from a scaffolding.

"Sorry, Eddie! Specs say it can't deform at 12,000 PSI, we had to test it!"

Eddie bends down to inspect the cage, which is rectangular, constricted of inch-thick titanium-alloy bars. "What the hell is that?" Malcolm asks.

"A high hide. This care goes up on top of a fifteen foot titanium scaffold. Keeps the researchers out of harm's way."

"Fifteen feet? Actually, it puts them at a very convenient biting height," Malcolm commented in a sarcastic tone.

"This aluminum's too shiny. We should paint it matte black. And Bobby, I said I wanted camera mounts in the corners of the cage too, not just on the scaffolding."

"More cameras?"

"Oh yeah."

"Our charter leaves in three hours. If it isn't ready, leave it behind. Now, I want to talk to whoever's in charge of security. (Eddie just looks at him) You know, weapons. Guns. Who's doing that?"

Eddie raises his hand, "you're talking to him."

"You're kidding." Malcolm raises an eyebrow.

"Kidding?"

20 minutes later..

"Dad!" A voice shouts, Malcolm turns to see his young 12 year old African American daughter running towards him.

"Hey! Kelly!" She runs into his arms and they hug.

"I have to speak to you."

She knows by the look on his face, he is going away again. "Your going away again."

They are sitting in Eddies office, Kelly sitting on his chair twirling around, and Malcolm leaning against the desk.

"I don't even know this woman." She moaned.

"What do you mean, its Karen. You've known her for, for ten years." Maclolm protests.

"She doesn't have cable. She's such a troglodyte."

"That's cruel. But a good word use." Malcolm smiles

"Why can't I stay with Kara?"

"Kara's - - out of town. Karen is fantastic. She'll take you to the museum, to the movies, you're going to have a fantastic time."

"Stop saying fantastic. Where are you going?" She pleaded for the twentieth time.

"I can't tell you. Come on, it's only a few days. I wouldn't go if it wasn't a life –"he stops himself. "if it wasn't extremely important."

"I'm your daughter all the time, you know. You can't just abandon me every time you have the opportunity."

"Very hurtful. Your mother tell you to say that?" Malcolm asks, stopping her chair.

"Dr. Malcolm! Come here a minute!" Eddie's voice shouts from downstairs. Ending the silence between them. "I thought you appreciated the fact that I treat you like an adult. Do you want to be patronized and condescended to like other kids?"

"I want you to crack on me a little bit! You know, ground me or something, send me to my room. You never do any of that." Kelly explains, waving her hands in the air. He sits down next to her.

"That stuff never worked with you, Kelly. Not once. You're your own person, and you always have been. You don't need a parent, you just need someone to pay the rent and try to keep up with you until you take over the world. You amaze me. You're my inspiration."

"Dr. Malcolm!" Eddie shouts again.

"I could come with you. I could be your research assistant, like I was in Austin."

"This is nothing like Austin." He said.

"You like to have kids, you just don't want to be with them, do you?" Now she has really crossed the line. "Hey, I'm not the one who dumped you here, and split for Paris, okay? So don't take it out on me!" He shouts.

Kelly looks at him. Malcolm winces immediately. Now he's hurt her feelings. Eddie calls out a third time, impatiently. "Dr. Malcolm could you please down stairs. Malcolm gets up he pauses at the door. "I'm sorry. Look, you want some good parental advice? Don't listen to me." He presses the button on the lift to go down.

While Malcolm and Eddie argue over something in the background. Malcolm thinks Kelly has gone to Karens, without a goodbye. Kelly circles around the trailers and looks up at the windows. They're all made of tempered glass, fine wire mesh inside it. She looks around, to see if anybody's watching. They're not, so she quickly slips inside the front trailer. "Cool." She whispers as she hides herself in the back.

3 hours later.

Malcolm stands in the bow, riding the choppy seas. Nick adjusts the rigging on some strapped down equipment while Eddie is seasick, and is bent over the rail.

"Couldn't - - we just - - airlift - - into the - - island?" Eddie said, gasping and holding his head in his hands.

"Helicopters are too disruptive. If Kara's in a delicate situation, the last thing I want to do is cause the animals to panic."Nick stifles a smile. Malcolm notices.

"John Hammond has already told you what you're going to see on this island. Being sane people, I'm sure you don't believe him. And I'm sure you've concluded that I'm out of my mind too. I won't bother trying to convince you otherwise. But even if you think I'm deluded and harmless, I promise you, this place is not. There are things in the interior of the island that not only can kill you, they want to kill you. If you take this place lightly, you'll never leave it." Malcolm warns.

Far in the distance, the tiny dot of volcanic island rises out of the sea. The boat's captain, a Costa Rican, points ahead and shouts to them.

"Aca esta!" They all turn and look over the bow. Up ahead, sheer, reddish-grey cliffs of volcanic rock rise dramatically out of the fog-heavy ocean.

"Isla Sorna!"

The captain turns and looks apprehensively at his thirteen year old son, his only crew on the boat. The boat roars ahead, plowing into a heavy wreath of fog. The mist swirls and encircles it. A narrow inlet cuts through the steep cliffs, leading to the island interior. The barge bursts through the fog at the mouth of the fiord and heads deeper into the island. Lush green plants drip everywhere in this verdant lagoon. Sulfurous yellow steam issues from the ground, bleaching the nearby foliage white. In the distance on can hear the cries of jungle birds.

The boat is now beached and the jeep and trailers back down a narrow ramp onto the soft clay shore at the edge of the lagoon. There is a large three-toed animal imprint in the clay at the water's edge, and the AAV backs right over it, swapping its track for the animal's.

Malcolm is at the edge of the water with the captain. Nick stands between them, translating while Eddie looks on. The Captain seems fearful, one arm draped protectively around his son.

"He says he wants to anchor a few miles offshore, not here. He's heard too many stories about this island chain." Nick said, for the Captain who they cant understand.

"What kind of stories?" Malcolm asks.

"Stories about fishermen who came too close to the islands, and they never returned."

"They call them the – -" Nick stops. He turns to the Captain "Las Cinco Muertes?"

"Si."

"What does that mean?"

"The Five Deaths." Nick said. For the first time, Nick's face distinctly registers concern. He notices Malcolm is staring at him. Nick turns away and picks up his pack.

They were off the boat now and driving the car, with the trailer behind them. Malcolm looks around apprehensively, the beauty of the place completely lost on him. He mutters to himself. "I am out of my mind."

Eddie connects a flexible cable to the jeep's power winch and flicks it on. The cable turns slowly in the sunlight. Moving along the length of it, we see the cable leads to a pile of titanium struts painted a camouflage color. As the winch pulls the cable tight, the strut assembly begins to rise. The emerging structure climbs, spidery, struts unfolding, fifteen feet into the air.

The little house at the top is now just beneath the lower branches of the nearby trees, which almost conceal it from view. A cone shaped receiving dish opens on top of the trailer with a soft hum. Nick looks from it to Eddie. "What's that?"

"Global Positioning Sensor." Eddie said. He slides an optical disc into a small, hand-held monitor. Malcolm comes and looks over his shoulder skeptically. The outline of the island appears on the monitor, but largely obscured by patches of clouds. "Useless. It's bouncing off the cloud cover."

"Give it a minute. It's a system. It's got to sum data." Eddie mumbles. "Data from what?"

"Radar. Navigational satellites."

Now the radar penetrates the clouds and the image on the monitor fills in, tracing edges, enhancing details, providing a high-quality map of the island. A blinking red X appears in the lower corner, near the edge of the island.

"See, that's us. And I built a location sensor into Dr. Williamson's satellite phone, so we should be getting a readout right about . . ."

Suddenly a red triangle appears a short distance away from the X, accompanied by an ID tag - -"WMSN," it says.

"That's our girl." He turns to Malcolm. "See, Doc? Everything's under control."

"Her phone is safe. I'm so relieved. You've got the rifle?" Eddie picks up the Lindstradt and slings it over a shoulder. "Let's go. And the second we get her, we're out of here."

"Speak for yourself. For the amount of zeroes on my paycheck , John Hammond is going to get his money's worth."

_Second Chapter done, you will be meeting Kara in the next chapter! So sit tight. Kara Williamson is played by Eliza Dushku_

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	3. Chapter 3-Finding Kara

Finding Kara

"She should be here, we're right on top of it - -"Malcolm says looking around. They were on the island, and into the jungle now. They had drove two miles into the jungle.

"Over there!" Nick shouts pointing his hand about twenty feet away from him. A short distance away, a battered backpack lies on the ground, a torn and dirty shirt splayed out beside it. Nick picks up the backpack, which is filthy, torn, smeared with dirt and blood.

"Oh, my God . . ." Eddie mumbles, Nick and Eddie are alarmed, but this time Malcolm's the one who's not worried.

"No, that's how it always looks. It's her lucky pack."

"It better be." Eddie said looking at the torn bag. Malcolm rifles through it and finds her satellite phone. He pulls the handset free of its heavy base and shoves it in his pocket.

"She must be nearby, if we split up we'll cover more - -"

"Absolutely not. We stay together. Predators look for strays that have split off from the group." Malcolm said.

"I'm going to search the foliage on this side of the stream bed." Nick moves, but Eddie's frightened voice stops him. "Is it our imagination, or did the trees behind him just sway?"

"One of you guys stay in the centre and the other take the far edge. We'll keep within shouting range of each other and call out every - -"Nick said.

The trees behind Nick now shiver and sway from left to right, creaking and groaning as they move. Nick hears it and turns around. The trees sway again, something in them moving along the streambed. Malcolm gestures to Eddie, who readies his weapon. Nick slides a three quarter inch tape into his video camera and swings it up onto his shoulder. The shaking trees seem closer now. By walking down the streambed, the humans are tracking right along with whatever's moving in the foliage.

Ahead of them, thick foliage blocks the path of the dries up streambed to a height of about fifteen feet. But around them, the crashing sounds get louder and closer, the swaying trees shiver right behind them. Through the trees, Eddie gets a glimpse of something and leaps back two steps.

"What?" Malcolm said, still holding Kara's bag.

"Something big."

"How big?!"

"Big enough to worry about!" He raises the rifle in defense as the trees right at the edge of the streambed sway and part. Above the foliage, they see the sudden movement - - of a row of stegosaur fins. The spade-shaped fins run along a ridge down the middle of the animal's back, about three feet tall each. The group freezes, amazed, and as the stegosaur continues on, they get a good look at it through a break in the foliage. It's a large dinosaur with a small head, a thick neck, and a huge lumbering body. A double row of plates runs along the crest of its back, and it has a dragging tail with long spikes in it.

The gum drops out of Nick's mouth, plops onto his shirt, and sticks there. A second stegosaur, a baby about the quarter of the size of the first animal, breaks through the foliage, following the adult.

While the group is reacting to that, the earth vibrates and a third stego, by far the biggest of the three, walks out of the foliage right behind them, crossing within ten feet, apparently unconcerned about these little creatures in its environment.

Eddie bursts into almost helpless laughter, of all things, as he can't contain his astonishment. Malcolm covers his mouth, trying to keep him quiet. The stegosaurs lumber into the foliage on the other side of the stream bed. The group follows them into the bush.

Malcolm and the others crawl through the foliage after the animals. The largest of the stegosaurs plows through a thick canopy of brush, suddenly opening up their view of a large clearing, in which - - there's a whole herd of stegosaurs. Maybe twenty in all, the stegos range from infants all the way up to adults. The three humans stare in awe at the magnificent sight.

Right at the edge of the herd, crouched delicately behind a rock pile, is Kara Williamson.

She is around thirty and with an athletic body built for the outdoors, Kara is dressed in field gear, army pants and a red tank top, her brown magoholy hair down. She is scribbling notes on a pad she has strapped to her left wrist. She turns around as the big stego plods past her and notices Nick standing not too far away from her. She smiles a friendly goofy grin. "Hey Nick!" she shouts, he jumped and nearly fell back. she laughs and sees Malcolm looking at her, she stopped. "Ian?"

She jumped into a pool, "Hey Eddie." He smiled but his attention was still on the stegosaurus.

"She's gutty" Nick said chewing his gum.

"Shes nuts." Malcolm said. Which was true he thought.

"Yeah, "oooh," "aaah," that's how it always starts. Screaming and running come later." Malcolm said to Eddie who was looking at the dinosaurs in wonder.

Kara scurries over to them, whispering with breathless excitement as she joins them in the bushes.

"Ian, I'm so happy you're here! Is it Wednesday already? I lost track of the time. Who's got a Power Bar or something? I'm starving. Those animals that just walked by, did you see 'em? It was a pair bond, a family group, even, long after that infant was nest bound. Every egg clutch I've seen has empty shells crushed and trampled, the hatchlings definitely say in the birth environment for an extended time, that's conclusive, I can put that controversy to rest for good if I can just get a shot of the nest. Oooh, a Minolta!" Malcolm doesn't reply, She reaches for the still camera hanging around Nick's neck.

"You don't mind if I borrow this, I dropped mine in the water yesterday. The shutter's muffled, right?" She asked Nick.

"Uh - - yeah." He didn't know what to think right now.

"Low ASA color?"

"Agfa 25."

"Filter?"

"Polarizer."

She scurries back into the clearing with Nick's camera. As a baby stegosaur ambles forward to join the herd, Kara scoots right along with it, moving behind it, using its body as a shield to block her view of the other two. She squeezes off pictures of the herd as she goes, the camera's shutter nearly silent. In the bushes, Malcolm and the others can only watch her, stunned. Nick looks at Malcolm and smiles.

"Should we rescue her now or after lunch?"

Kara keeps moving closer to the herd. The baby passes a small grouping of rocks and Kara ducks behind them. She's now in a perfect position to photograph the nest, and she squeezes off picture after picture from this ideal vantage point. She shoots the last picture on the roll and the camera's autowinder whirs to life. Kara looks down in horror as the camera's motor whines loudly in her hands.

The noise startles the animals. The alpha male, the biggest animal in the herd, turns toward her, the plates on its back bristling. Kara gets to her feet and starts to move away, slowly. In the brush, Malcolm leaps to his feet and yells. "KARA!

Alarmed by this second threat, the male spins away from Kara and swings its tail, spikes extended. It whizzes through the air, right at her, but Kara leaps back at the last second - - she yelps. - - and the tail's spike thud into the dirt where she was.

Kara crawls away as fast as she can. The herd moves, instinctively grouping around the baby stego as the alpha male pursues Kara. It raises its tail, to take another swipe. Kara sees it coming and ducks into a hollowed-out log for cover. She crawls to apparent safety, but a whizzing sound comes from outside - - - - and the stego's spikes crunch right through the log, stopping inches from her face. She wriggles backwards, out of the log, as the stego roars and struggles to free its tail. She is breathing heavily.

Malcolm is trying to run to her, but he is held back by Nick, "She's protecting her baby Malcolm!" Eddie shouts.

"So am I!" Malcolm shouted, panicking and trying to get out of Nicks grasp. The dinosaurs finally start to leave as they realize Kara is in the log, and she isn't coming out. The Group collapses to the ground, breathless, chests heaving with wild, frightened laughter. Kara dives to top of Malcolm, grabs him by the face and kisses him, she pulls away exhilarated.

"Isn't it great!?" she laughed.

Malcolm pulls out her satellite phone, and shows it to her angrily. "When it rings - - you answer it!"

_Chapter 3 done. Thank you for the followers and the reviews I got. Keep em coming. _

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1 _


	4. Chapter 4-Kelly

Kelly

_Chapter 4_

Nick and Eddie march quickly back toward their base camp, their energy and excitement palpable. Ian is furious, which isn't very surprising as usual. My argument with Ian isn't really fading.

"When Hammond called you, why didn't you say something to me?!" Ian said to me while we were walking. Nick and Eddie walk in front of us but they move quickly, to give us a little privacy.

Why didn't I say something to him? Well because first thing he is never around I had Kelly dumped on me many times when he got off to go on business trips. I didn't mind, I really didn't I love Kelly. She's such great company, but he leaves without an explanation and when I do say something he always disagrees with me. On this occasion I wouldn't of told him, he's been in the same situation as me. He would never let me come here.

"Because you would have tried to stop me from coming." I said simply, looking at footprints as we passed.

"I-uh I would have tied you to the bed!" he said, I chuckled.

"Me too." We heard someone mutter in front of us. It was obviously Nick. I saw the looks he was giving me before. Ian didn't like this one bit, "I figured out how the animals survived without lysine."

"I don't care." His simple reply was. Typical he would say something like that.

"If you look at the diets of the herbivore species that are thriving, they eat mostly agama beans, soy, anything lysine-rich. And the carnivores, well, they eat the herbi - -"

In front of me I see Nick put a cigarette in his mouth. "Don't light that. Dinosaurs can pick up scents from miles away. We're here to observe and document, not interact." I instruct.

"That's a scientific impossibility. Heisenberg Uncertainty Principle. Whatever you study, you also change."

"I'll risk it. I'm sick of scratching around in rock and bone and making guesses, deductions about the nurturing habits of animals that have been dead for sixty-five million years. Right or wrong, we're ridiculed because we can't prove anything, we can only make assumptions based on how modern day animals behave. It's frustrating, man. Then you show up and fill my head with stories for four years - -"we came to a log, Ian swiftly jumped over it. It was a little harder for me, Ian helped me over it.

"Stories of mutilation and death! Weren't you paying attention?" he said holding my hand.

"Please don't treat me like I'm some wide-eyed grad student, I've worked around predators since I was twenty years old. Lions, hyenas, jackals, tigers you. They're obsessively territorial, and those territories are all in the interior of the island. The only other place they'll hunt is on the game trails. If we stay on the outer rim and off the game trails, we'll be fine." He let go of my hand,

"They go wherever there's food! They have legs, you know, and on these legs they're known to walk."

"Could you make that a little more condescending?"

"Even run, on occasion."

"You know, I'm not sure I can listen to you right now without wanting to hit you." I said very much wanting to hit him, and make him see sense that its right been here.

"Hit me on the way home. I'm taking you out of here."

"Hey." I got angry now, I pull him to the tree and lower my voice. "What is this? I've barely heard from you for three weeks, now you charge in here on a white horse - - you don't usually care what continent I'm on. What do you think you're doing?"

"You are deeply disturbed. Someone who loves you travels five thousand miles to tell you your life is in danger and you're actually suspicious."

"Yeah I know, but Ian its Isla Sorna, what was I supposed to do? Not take the offer?"

"Yes. When your life is in danger, and when you have people who love you. You don't risk your life, to see some genetic dinosaurs." He said, angrily punching a tree.

"Ian look at me." I said bringing his hand into mine.

"Kara you've seen this place now let's go home together. I promise you we will spend more time together. Even Kelly was asking about you."

So that's what this is about. He's scared of this place, I suppose I've always known after the incident in Isla Nublar.

I sat down at a log, he stood up above me, "I've barely begun. I'm trying to change a hundred years of theory, here. Dinosaurs were categorized as vicious lizards very early on and there's a lot of resistance to the idea of them nurturing parents. Robert Burke calls T-rex a rogue that abandoned its young at the first opportunity. I think I can prove - -"

Suddenly, Nick bolts right in between us, running as fast as he can down the trail, toward base camp.

"What's the matter with - -"We all turn, looking in the direction Nick is running. A plume of black smoke is rising up over the trees.

"Fire!" Eddie shouted. Nick bursts out of the trees and races towards the thick plume of smoke. In the middle of the base camp, someone has neatly built a campfire surrounded by stones. Nick grabs a jug of water to douse it, I run to them, "No! Water makes the smoke billow, use dirt!" Eddie joins in as they kick and rake dirt onto the fire with their hands and feet.

"Who the hell started a campfire?!" Ian asked furious, any animal could be tracking us, now all because of some nut job started a fire. Where they clueless?

"It was just to make dinner."

We all turn towards the source of the voice. Oh my God, it was Kelly. What was she doing here? Why didn't Ian tell me he brought her along? Why would he even bring her along? She was standing in the doorway of the trailer, very sheepish. She was looking a little scared.

"I wanted it ready when you got back." She said looking down nervously at the frying pan. Oh she knows she's busted.

"Uh Ian when you said that you were afraid of this place, I didn't think you would bring your 12 year old daughter with you." I stated, confused. Nick and Eddie where shell shocked. Ian's expression I couldn't read but his eyes were furious. It looks to me Kelly got here on her own, without him knowing. She made a mistake; It looks like she snuck on the trailer. Smart girl.

_Chapter 4 _

_Kelly's here and she's in trouble. Uh Huh… Naughty Kelly! Hahaha. I rushed this chapter a little sorry, if it seems too rushed._

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	5. Chapter 5-I love you

I love you

_Chapter 5_

"You practically told me to come here!" Kelly said, sitting up on the front of the car. Malcolm is pacing with the satellite phone trying to get a connection. But no luck up to now.

"I…I what?" He said pulling the phone away from his ear and looking up to her.

"You said "don't listen to me." I thought you were trying to tell me something." She said, motioning with her hands.

"You knew exactly what I meant! You don't have the faintest idea what's going on on this island, of the danger you put yourself in!"

Nick leans over and whispers to Eddie, gesturing to Malcolm and Kelly. "Do you see any family resemblance here?"

Kara grabs fuel tanks, and pulls them in the truck, "What do you want to do, lock her up for curiosity? Where do you think she gets it?"

"Thank you, Kara." Kelly said, Kara smiled at her, they knew this would get under Malcolm's skin.

"No, no, no, no, no. Don't even start the teaming up thing." Malcolm said looking at the two of them.

"You're wrong, Dad. I do know what's going on this island."

"How could you possibly?" he asked.

"Because you said so. Maybe nobody else believed you, but I always did." Malcolm is touched. Nick leans over to Eddie again. "The kid scores with cheap sentiment."

"Ian, you sound like a high school vice-principal." Kara said.

"I'm her father."

"Sure, now." Kelly rolled her eyes, Kara stood in front of them, and Malcolm gestures to Kara. "You. Out of the conversation. Eddie, why the hell doesn't this thing work?" He said about the satellite phone.

"I told you, it's not like a land line. You have to wait for a decent signal." Malcolm smacks it down angrily. Kara turns to Eddie and gestures to the high hide.

"If you plan on using your high hide, I'd move it over to the middle of those cyatheoides. They've got a heavy scent, and animals know they're toxic, they won't even look at 'em. How tall is it?" Kara asked.

"Fifteen feet."

Kara shudders, she really didn't like heights. "Wouldn't get me up there in a million years. You can't do this kind of work in a tower anyway, you have to be out in the field, as close to the animals as possible."

"Great idea! Why not leave a trail of sheep's blood behind you while you're at it?" He gestures to Eddie. "I assume the radio in the trailer will work?"

"After a short warm up, yeah."

"I'm taking my daughter out of here. Anybody who's coming with me, this is your last chance to get out." Leaving aside the satellite phone, Malcolm takes Kelly's hand, turns, and heads for the trailer with her. Kara straps on her backpack and addresses Eddie and Nick.

"Okay, listen, when we're out in the field, nothing we do can leave any room for people to say our findings were contaminated. Once the academic world smells blood in the water, you're dead." Kara explains to Eddie and Nick.

Malcolm, headed for the trailer, stops and shouts back at them, trying to recruit the others out from under her.

"If you're staying, I'd be happy to deliver a letter to your wives or loved ones. Give you a chance to say good bye to them." Malcolm sarcastically said, but with fear in his voice.

Kara rolls her eyes, ignoring him. "We leave no scent of any kind. No hair tonics, no cologne, no insect repellant, seal all our food in plastic bags."

"Maybe you have some personal effects you'd like me to pass on. It's the least I can do." Malcolm said.

Malcolm goes in to the trailer with Kelly, Kara follows them. "Are you furious dad?"

"Yep. I am so mad I could kill you right now." He said trying the phone.

Kara came barging in. As Kelly was cleaning up her mess, she made. "Ian don't be mad, I was going to call you to let you know where I was. I always do don't I?" She said, While Malcolm was nearly having a panic attack by the phone. That wouldn't work. "Am the best kind of girlfriend there is. One who travels a lot, you like that, don't you. You love your independence."

"I've gotten used to being apart, but that's not how I wanna live." He said. This conversation was getting deeper and intense. Malcolm decided, "Kelly this is uh- tall talk. Just for a minute."

"It's like height restriction at an amusement park." She ranted on going towards the door.

"If you wanted to rescue me from something, why didn't you save me from that fundraiser at the museum like you said you would three weeks ago?"

"Uh- this is a slightly different situation." He tried to say, making an excuse that Kara knew but continued anyway.

"Oh what about the dinner with your parents you never showed up for? Why not rescue me when I need it? Be there when you say you will?" She laughed a little, "I have made a career out of waiting for you." She said again, picking up all the litter from the floor. Malcolm just doesn't say anything.

"You know Kara does have a pretty good point." Kelly said. Who still hasn't went outside.

"It's so important to your future that you do not finish that sentence. Please outside!" Malcolm said, moving her to the door. He goes back to Kara, Kelly doesn't go outside she stays an watches them.

"Ian come on look." She said, and sits him down. "I love that you rode in here on a white horse. I really do. It's very touching very romantic." She said, leaning down to face him. "I just need you to show up in a cab now and then too." She laughed, Malcolm panicked as he heard the door open. "Kelly what are you doing? Get back in here it's not safe." Kelly comes back in.

Kara's face is full of disappointment that she can't say everything now that Kelly is back in. And she knew he would do that, when things start to go intense between them, he uses Kelly as a distraction so he can't reveal how he really feels. She sighs and stands up, "I know what am doing. You guys should definitely go. But am staying. I love you; I just don't need you right now. Don't take that the wrong way it's just-"

Malcolm stood up, "I'll tell you what you need is a good anti-psychotic."

She rolls her eyes, "I'll be back in five or six days."

"No you'll be back in five or six pieces." He shot back. She was getting annoyed now that he couldn't leave her, "What bothers you that am not afraid of this place, and you are!"

"Of course I am that's the whole thing! You know I-"He got cut off by Kelly. "Hey what's that sound?"

A low sound has been rising while they bickered and now it comes booming over the jungle around them, a thunderous racket that shakes the trailer. They go to the window to see - - seven military helicopters roar overhead, flying very low. The choppers are enormous, fast-assed creature, some dangling huge cargo containers under them. They run out of the trailer, "I'll get you out on one of there right now." Malcolm said, waving his arms in the air. "Hello! Over here!"

Eddie and Nick are taking photos and looking through the binoculars "It says InGen on the side of that chopper!"

Kelly and Malcolm looked back at him, "I don't get that why would Hammond send two other teams?"

Malcolm and Kelly run over to Nick and Eddie, Kara following them. "Doesn't he trust us? We haven't even started!"

"Well it doesn't matter because we're leaving." Malcolm said, looking through the binoculars.

XXXX

Later they were all on top of a hill watching the Ingen team and the dinosaurs running free. Kelly was leaning over nearly; Malcolm kept a secure hand on her waist. They watched sadly, as they caught a dinosaur and pulled it to the ground.

XXXX

"So me and Nick will go to the camp and unlock all the gates to the dinosaurs we will be back as soon as possible." Kara said, to Eddie, Malcolm, and Kelly.

"No you're not you are going to stay here." Malcolm said, sternly. Nick walked out giving them a chance, to say goodbye. "Ian come on, I won't be long."

"Well what if you and Nick end up like brown bread huh?"

"That's not going to happen, we are just going to free them and get out of there."

"Can I come?" Kelly asks, standing up. Malcolm turns around, "No!" Kelly makes a face and sits down. "Kara why won't you understand the danger? You're just like Hammond always jumping into things without thinking about the consequences."

"Well Ian I do think about the consequences and how it will affect people around me. That's why I told you to leave." She harshly snapped back. She was not having this conversation with him. She felt somewhat bad he came all this way to save her and bring her back to the mainland, and all she was doing was snapping at him.

"Look baby am sorry. I just wanna get started on this, so I can go home too. "She said, touching his arm. He surprised her by taking her into his arms and hugging her to him. He never does this in front of people. "It's ok, I can't blame you for your rash decisions and stubbornness. I love you. So as soon as your done come straight back." He kissed her head. "I love you too, as soon as we get back. You promise we will spend more time together?" She looked up to into his dark eyes. He smiled, "Yes I promise."

XXXX

Two hours later, Kara was standing by a lake, breathing slowly she was hoping she would not be caught. She heard a ripple; she turned to see the lake moving and animal noises. It was Nick and a baby ! He was holding the infant, in his arms. "What are you doing? What the hell are you doing with that!?"

The baby was terrified and was making a racket. "She's got a broken leg; let's get in the car before they hear us." He said walking to the car. "Are you out of your mind? Do you have any idea what that is?" She shouted, opening to the car door. "You're the palaeontologist you tell me. Come on open the door." He got the crying infant in the car, "Your nuts. Ian's not going to like this." She said shutting the door. The baby's cries could still be heard, from the inside. They didn't know that bringing the baby back would lure out Mommy and Daddy.

_Chapter 5! You guys. Action will be happening in the next chapter as you know hahahaha. _

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	6. Chapter 6-Mommy's Very Angry

Mommy's Very Angry

_Chapter 6_

Up in the high hide, Eddie stands watching, scanning the jungle for any sign of his returning comrades. He yanks the night-vision binoculars away from his face. As the AAV, races past him, splattering mud all over his jeans. He furrows his brow, watching the truck speed away from him, hearing cries of an animal inside. "What the hell was that?" he said to himself.

XXXX

Kelly and Malcolm have the logbook open and are running a finger down a column of numbers. Malcolm is worrying for Kara who hasn't returned back yet, or Nick but he had to find a way to get his daughter off the island. "Ah Here." He said finding one.

He reaches out to the frequency modulator and turns the dial, whizzing through various noise and static on his way to the appropriate number. He's almost there when - - Nick and Kara burst through the door of the trailer, carrying the screaming infant with them. "Ian. No lectures, please." She said placing her arm to Kelly to stand back, "Oh honey no no no come on." Malcolm moans.

"Ian he's hurt!" Kara shouted, Kelly stood back while Nick carried him through the trailer. "Honey stay back!" she said to Kelly.

Malcolm couldn't deal with this right now. He needed to get his daughter of the island, and Kara comes along and brings a T. Rex infant in to the trailer. She has severely lost her brain, Nick was no better either.

Nick laid the infant on the table, while Kara cleaned her hands and put gloves on. The screaming animal was frightening Kelly. "The other animals are gonna hear this." No one answered her, this was worrying her.

"Ok, here is the fracture, I see it." Kara said looking at the screen.

"Please what are you thinking?" Malcolm was quickly cut off by a panicked Kelly. "Dad Dad, I wanna go please. I can't stay here."

"What?"

"I wanna go someplace high."

"Yes, that's a very good idea honey." Malcolm said, with a crazed look. Nick and Kara ignored him. "Come on Kelly, let's go. When I get back I am going to personally put that thing out."

XXXX

Nick and Kara are still working. "Can you set it?"

She thought for a minute, "It has to be temporary, something that'll break apart and fall off as the animal grows . . ." The tyrannosaur, still in pain, shrieks again.

XXXX

"What? What? What is it?" Eddie said worriedly his gun in his hand, as Malcolm and Kelly came rushing to him. They stepped into the high tide. Eddie pressed the button that made them go up in the air. Kelly was panicking. "Am so stupid should never have come here. So stupid." She said tears rolling down her cheeks. "Hey hey, it's going to be ok." Malcolm tried to comfort her.

They could hear the baby infant screams from up there. That was worrying them, because if they could hear it from up here who knows who or what else could hear it. "What's going on down there?" Eddie wondered.

"You're much happier not knowing." Holding Kelly close to him.

From inside the trailer, the baby lets out a long, plaintive shriek - - - which is answered by a roar from the jungle.

Eddie and Kelly jump, while Malcolm swallows deeply, "Kara! Nick! Get that baby as far away from the trailer as you can, right now! Do you hear me?!" He shouted down the radio that Eddie handed to him. He receives no answer, they hear rustling in the trees behind them. Malcolm turns off the lamp. Birds flying out of the trees as the wobbling increases in the air.

Mommy and Daddy. Malcolm thought. He reaches over to the phone. "No answer. What a surprise." Enraged, Malcolm hurls the phone back to Eddie. There are ropes tied to the four corners of the hide, for quick descents, and Malcolm now hurls one of the ropes over the edge.

"Dad?" She grabs hold of him, holding on to his arm with both hands.

"I'm sorry, Kelly, I have to go back there!"

"No, stay here!"

"It's Kara, Kelly you know how much she means to me and to you. This is the safest place you can be, believe me! Kelly, please - - I'm sorry - -"He has to literally pry her fingers loose from his arm.

"I give you my word. I will be back for you."

"You never give me your word." He said nothing but slid down 15ft to the ground.

XXXX

Nick holds the animal while Kara fits an aluminium foil cuff around its injured leg and paints it with a coating of resin. The animal thrashes again. "Give it more morphine!"

"We'll kill it with too much, we'll put it into respiratory arrest! I'm almost done. Damn it, I need another adhesive, something pliable I can - -" Her eyes fall on Nick's mouth. She holds out her hand, urgently.

"Spit!"

He spits. She rolls her eyes. "Not you, your gum." He spits his bubble gum into the palm of her hand. The baby Rex cries out again.

XXXX

"It's moving. Fast." Kelly whispered next to Eddie. He was trying the phone again. Eddie instinctively pulls Kelly closer to him. He whispers down the dialling phone, which was not being answered. "Kara come in!"

As he talks, whatever is moving in the trees gets closer still, until the trees right under the hide stir as the animal passes right below them.

XXXX

On the table, Kara is frantically molding Nick's bubble gum into place on the makeshift splint. But the baby rex, regaining its strength, is thrashing again. "Hold it down!" She said. "I'm trying."

Nick moves to answer the phone, but Kara shouts to him. "Get the bottle of amoxicillin and fill a syringe! Quick injection of antibiotics and I can get it out of here!"

XXXX

Outside in the pouring rain, Malcolm runs as fast as he can, across the base camp and toward the trailer.

XXXX

"Would it kill you for once in your life to pick up the damn phone?" Malcolm shouted startling Nick and Kara. He rushes to the phone, "Yeah.. Am here….Oh God." He hangs up.

"We need to get it out of here. Come on." He tries to pick up the baby; Kara stops him, "No no we're not finished!"

There's a bang… from outside. A deafening roars sounds just outside of the trailer, followed immediately by a crashing sound. They whirl and look to the window, just in time to see - - -the AAV tumbling by, rolling on its side. There is another roar and the baby, in Malcolm's arms, roar in response.

Outside the window, the head of a full-grown T. Rex lowers and peers inside. Malcolm, Kara, and Nick all freeze in absolute terror.

The Rex outside gurgles making maternal cooing noises. The baby Rex, calm for the first time, gurgles back. But across the trailer, in the opposite window, another T. Rex appears. This one roars, deeply, a roar so low and loud it rattles anything in the trailer that isn't tied down.

"Make that mommy and daddy."

"What do they want?!" Nick says.

"What do you think they want?!" Malcolm said.

"They want their infant." Kara said, moving away from the window.

Nick, hands shaking, Kara and Malcolm lift the baby and carry it to the other end of the trailer. Outside, the two adult Rexes stay with them, walking in the same direction, watching them through the windows. At the door to the trailer, Kara un-muzzles the frantic baby. Despite her fear, Kara is trembling with excitement as well as she watches the animals move outside the windows. "You ready." She nods. They open the door to reveal the pouring rain and the adult Rex. Kara puts the baby down to the ground, as the Rex edges closer. Malcolm has a hand on her waist. Kara smiles happily as the infant and the two Rex reunite. Malcolm pulls her inside and she watches from the window.

XXXX

"They're going back into the jungle." Eddie says to Malcolm on the phone. Eddie and Kelly sag back against the railings of the high hide. "Thank God. Thank God." Malcolm's voice comes over the radio. "Kelly? Are you all right?" She takes the radio, her voice shaky. "Uh huh." She is shivering.

"Wait there. I'll come up in a minute. Don't move, understand?"

"I understand."

XXXX

Finally, Nick gets the tape into his video camera. Malcolm slumps against the wall of the trailer. Kara and Nick sit on the floor leaning against the opposite wall, completely drained.

You know, I beg people to listen to me. I use plain, simple English. I have no accent that I'm aware of . . . "

"Oh, shut up." Kara said.

"That should be an interesting chapter in your book."

"Forget the chapter-it's a whole new book. The debate over the parental instincts of Tyrannosaurus Rex is now closed." Kara said a glass of water in her hands.

"There's an unwritten rule when a news crew is in a war zone. You stop the van every two miles and decide whether or not you feel lucky. One "no" from anybody in the group and you turn around right there, no questions asked, nobody embarrassed. So do we go on?" Nick said.

"No" they all said at once, and then burst out laughing. Malcolm goes to the desk and picks up the radio microphone. But from the wall speaker, Eddie's voice breaks through, soft and empty.

"Oh, God. I am so sorry." They look at each other. What is he sorry for?

"Kelly." He gets up, opens the door, and steps outside. But almost immediately, he returns, backing into the trailer, very slowly. He backs up the steps and closes the door softly behind him.

"Ian?" Kara said her eyebrow rose in confusion.

"This is going to be bad!" Before she can ask - - - something huge smashes into the side of the trailer.

The whole side implodes and they're thrown against the far wall. There is an ear-splitting crack of electricity, the entire trailer rocks and sparks a brilliant blue, and then everything goes black. Nick crawls over and looks out of the windows. Outside, the flank of one of the tyrannosaurs wipes past the window, revealing the second tyrannosaur, charging straight at the trailer!

"Hang on to something!" Nick shouts. They hurl themselves at the nearest solid object and hang on for dear life. The charging Rex slams into the side of the trailer, which rocks up on one side. Bangs back down, and is quickly rammed again by the furious animal. This time the entire trailer rolls over, completely upside down. Kara, Nick, and Malcolm let go of their precarious handholds and drop onto the ceiling. The tables, chairs, lab equipment, everything that's bolted down clings to the floor above them; everything that isn't rains down on them.

"We just saved their baby, and now there trying to kill us?!" Kara shouted. However, the Rexes aren't done. The trailer jolts in to motion, sliding forward.

Malcolm, frantic, crawls to a window to get a look outside. He looks down and sees the T-Rex footprint in the earth outside as they move past it. He cranks his head to get a look at the direction in which they are being pushed. His eyes widen at something he sees outside the window.

"Oh Christ there pushing us over the cliff!" On the word "cliff" Kara snaps her head towards Malcolm, utter panic raking her face. The three of the crawl like hell towards the front of the trailer.

The opposite end of the trailer reaches the edge of the cliff and starts to tip ever so slightly downward. Malcolm sees Kara's torn and muddy backpack. His eyes light with an idea and scrambles over to it.

Nick has pretty good grip at the top of the trailer, but Kara can only cling to an air vent in the ceiling as stuff starts to roll and tumble past her, headed downhill. Her brown hair flying everywhere. The angle increases, the trailer dips, and now stuff starts to free fall, right past her, some smashing her in the head. In the chaos, Malcolm manages to get hold of Kara's pack and tears it open. He finds her satellite phone, still attached to its heavy base. He hits a button and the green number pad lights up promisingly.

The trailer continues to tip. Kara, starting to be pulled downward, paws at the refrigerator, getting a grip on the handle. The door, held by a safety latch, doesn't open.

Below now the trailer goes upright. The refrigerator bolts suddenly crunch free from the wall. The box strains on its power cord. Still clinging to the handle, Kara swings wildly as it starts to come loose, swaying above her. The safety latch on the door gives, it swings open, and a shower of food bangs off her as gravity empties the contents. Debris flies everywhere, some of it smashing into Malcolm, pounding the satellite phone right out of his hands.

Kara loses her grip and plummets through the new vertical trailer. She screams as she falls and smashes into the rear window. The glass spider webs, but does not break.

"Kara!" Nick screams.

"Kara!" Malcolm shouted.

_Well chapter six is done. Please more reviews please! Hope you like Kara…_

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	7. Chapter 7- The Struggle

The Struggle

_Chapter 7_

Kara was breathing heavily against the glass which was keeping her alive and not in the freezing waters below. The glass was making cracking noises from under her; the glass was becoming cloudy from her breathing.

She could hear from up on top. "Kara!"

"Kara don't move!" She didn't know who was shouting her, all she could see below her was the crashing surf below. She blinks for a person with a fear of heights, this is a real drag. As she stares, the rocks seem to move even farther away from her. She blanches; the world spins around her.

"Oh . . . please . . . no . . ." She whimpers. She felt the glass beneath her rumbling.

Her breath fogs the cracked glass. Slowly, she tries to get up, carefully pulling herself up to her hands and knees. But as she puts pressure on her hands, the glass cracks even more, tiny spider webs shooting out around her fingers. The whole glass panel sags, bowing out around the bottom of the trailer.

"Kara am coming down for you!"

Malcolm looks from her over to the satellite phone, which is precariously balance on the leg of the kitchen table, its number pad still glowing green.

"Nick! The satellite phone! Get it!" Malcolm starts lowering himself towards Kara.

Kara looks to her right, at a metal grating that runs along the wall of the trailer. She shifts her weight, leaning on one hand to reach for the grating with the other. Malcolm crawls down towards Kara as fast as he can. Kara leans toward the metal grating, and hairline cracks shoot out around her pivot hand, snaking through the glass. The splintered glass spreads like a disease, reaching the edge of the frame.

"Oh shit," she whispers. I am going to die goodbye Malcolm goodbye Kelly goodbye Nick goodbye Mom and Dad goodbye Alice. All of all the deaths in the world, why did my greatest fear have to be why I died.

Malcolm's hand tries to reach out to Kara, she can't reach. "Give me your hand honey." She tries too. "I can't."

Nick has two fingers on the phone, but suddenly the whole trailer shudders and the heavy phone tips off the table leg and falls.

"Look Out!"

The phone smashes into the glass below, completely taking out the back window. Kara falls through, screaming, but Malcolm lunges and catches her by her lucky pack. Kara dangles out of the bottom of the trailer, her back pack held by Malcolm on her back.

Malcolm struggles mightily to haul Kara back up. She reaches up with her free hand and finally gets hold of the metal grating. Nick sees the bellows, the connector between the trailers, and stretch as the lower trailer jerks and dips lower.

"Oh God." Nick said, he looks below. Kara pulls herself up inside, she, and Malcolm mountain-climb through the trailer's kitchen. Kara inadvertently kicks the faucet on as she struggles for purchase. The tree branch snaps and the trailer jerks, stretching down again. The bellows expands to its full length, stretching like a Slink. Kara slips and loses her grip, dropping a few feet. She grabs hold of the sink, the flowing water spraying her face.

XXXX

Eddie is in the driver's seat of the jeep, racing through the jungle as fast as he can. "Hang on - - hang on - -"

The foliage smacks the windshield, then clears suddenly, revealing the endangered trailers on the cliff side ahead of him. The jeep bounces through the deep footprint left by the Rex and skids to a halt.

XXXX

Kara loses her grip on the sink and falls, smashing into the frame of the half-broken rear window again. Malcolm grabs her arm, and keeps her close to him.

XXXX

Eddie bolts out of the car and runs to the front trailer. He shouts in through the broken front window. "Ian! Kara Nick?!" The three look up from their precarious positions.

"We're in here!" Malcolm shouts.

"Where's Kelly?"

"She's ok; She's up in the high hide. What do you need?" He shouted down to them.

"Yeah three double cheese burgers with everything."

"No onions on mine!"

"And an apple turnover!" Kara shouts.

Eddie turns and runs back to the jeep. He grabs a coil of rope, secures one end around a tree, and hurries back to the trailer. Eddie dashes over the mess in the front trailer and crawls out into the extended connector. He peers over the edge, down into the second trailer, and tosses the rope.

"Catch!" His heart was thumping loudly. The rope falls through the centre of the trailer, its end dangling all the way out the smashed rear window. But the trailer shudders, starting to move again.

"We're sliding!" They shout. Eddie runs out of the trailer in time to see the wheels dragging forward through the mud as the weight of the dangling trailer pulls the whole thing toward the edge of the cliff. He runs for the jeep and grabs hold of the power winch on the front grill. Eddie races back to the trailer, pulling out a length of cable behind him. He runs up to the still-moving trailer, dives for its towing hook, the cable goes taut - - - - and he falls short. Just by six inches, but he's out of cable.

"Damn it!"

XXXX

Malcolm and Kara are now together, clinging to the rope near the bottom of the trailer as it shifts around them. Nick is further up, also clinging to the rope. Dirt and rocks pile up around the wheels and spill over the edge of the cliff. Eddie, back in the jeep, reels out more winch cable. He turns and races back to the trailer just as gravity starts to Lift the jeep up of the ground. Eddie dives again, and this time the cable hook clicks securely into the trailer's towing hook. The trailer lurches toward the edge of the cliff and stops. But the jeep is jerked forward by the sudden pressure.

XXXX

Nick clings to the rope in the middle of the trailer while Malcolm and Kara try to struggle up it, but a sudden dip knocks them back, and their hands slide down the line, they slide through the trailer and their feet smash through the remains of the rear window. Regaining hold of the rope at the very end, the two of them now find themselves hanging out of the rear end of the trailer, dangling over the rocky shore below.

"Hey!"

XXXX

Eddie hits the gas and the tires slosh in the mud, trying to get a grip. The jeep pulls just enough to lower the front trailer back to earth. But the tires spin, fighting to hold in there.

XXXX

Eddie chucks the shifter into four wheel drive and guns the engine. As the motor roars, the sound is topped by another roar, in the distance. And this one's not a machine. But Eddie doesn't hear it. He guns the engine again. There is another roar from the jungle. Eddie hears the one. He darts a look at the side view mirror. In it, he sees one of the Tyrannosaurs bolt out of the jungle behind him. He gasps and looks at the other side view. In it, he sees the other Rex racing toward him.

The tyrannosaurs stomp forward to confront the roaring jeep. The first Rex bends over, chomps down the rear tire, and lifts the car in its teeth. But the spinning tire zings in the Rex's mouth, burning it. Surprised by the fight in this foe, the Rex loses its grip and the jeep bangs back down onto the ground. Eddie is horrified, dives down under the steering wheel, to get away. The gas pedal pops up - - - which makes the trailer pitch over the side of the cliff. But the Rex stomps down on the jeep to prevent its escape. The trailers stop.

Now the Rexes lean down, over the jeep, and focus on Eddie, who still cowers under the steering column with it, leaving Eddie fully exposed. He screams and the second Rex lashes in, seizing him in its teeth and tossing him out of the car. Eddie pops up into the air between the two Rexes, both their heads flash at him at the same time, and in a split-second, he disappears between their teeth. Now completely ignored, the jeep rolls freely forward and the trailers drop over the edge of the cliff.

XXXX

Malcolm, Kara, and Nick cling to each other and the rope as the trailers fall around them. The windows flash by as the trailers plummet, equipment bangs and scrapes them, but they hold on to the rope, still tied to the tree, for dear life. Kara's lucky backpack falls, its strap looping around Malcolm's neck, choking him. The trailers slide the rest of the way, exposing the three, who pop out the space where the front windshield was. Dangling from the rope, they look up and see the jeep, which is now rolling to the edge of the cliff. It falls, past them, and the whole mess explodes on the rocks below. Finally, it is silent, except for the sound of the surf.

The three of them dangle there, suspended over their deaths. Slowly, they start the painful process of pulling themselves up. "Oh God." Nick cries. But suddenly, from above them, a hand appears. Kara, who is closest to it, cranes his head back and looks up, sweat stinging her eyes, and sees - - - Roland . Now two more hands appear over the edge of the cliff. Ludlow and Dieter, Kara takes his hand, she pulls herself up Nick and Malcolm following her.

Kara fell on the muddy ground exhausted; Nick sat on his knees in shock, while Kelly ran into Malcolm's arms.

_Ok, sorry it took so long! But I am off school for two weeks so I'll be updating more…Yay._

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	8. Chapter 8-The Walk

The Walk

Relief and exhaustion is what Kara felt as she fell on to her knees and nearly collapsed into the mud if someone never held her up and placed a blanket around her. She was so close to death, and she didn't know if she would get out of the island alive. It made her realize how dangerous this was by coming here, she sort of wished she listened to Ian and got out of there when they all had the chance.

"Are you alright Kelly?" she heard Ian say to Kelly, exhaustion clear in his voice. Kelly didn't give a reply, she wondered if Kelly was too mortified to say anything. Nick was on his knees staring into space. Someone helped her up, she recognised it to be Roland.

XXXX

Kara and were consulting anxiously their heads nodding in agreement, while the others argue.

"Our communication equipment's been destroyed. If your radio and satellite phone were in those trailers that went off the cliff - -"Roland said, to Malcolm.

"They were."

"Then we're stuck here, ladies and gentlemen, and stuck together. Thanks to you people." He shook his head.

"Hey, we came here to observe, you came to strip-mine the place! Back off." Nick said walking towards Roland.

"At least we came prepared. And until you intentionally destroyed all our - -" Ludlow said.

"Prepared? Five years of work and a hundred miles of electrified fence couldn't prepare the other island; did you actually think a couple dozen Marlboro men would make a difference here?" Malcolm said, furrowing his brows.

"It's a looter mentality. All you care about is what you can take. You have no right." Nick said.

"An extinct animal that's brought back to life has no rights. It exists because we made it. We patented it. We own it." Ludlow said.

Nick looks at Dieter, "Are you looking for a problem?"

Roland looks at Nick, and recognizes him. "I know you. You're that little Earth First bastard, aren't you?"

Kara and Dr. Burke step in. Malcolm and Kelly stand in the background, Kelly shivering while Malcolm tries to calm and warm her.

"Hey! Everyone, keep your voices down!" Kara steps in between them.

Ludlow ignores her, "Earth First? What's that?"

"They're professional saboteurs."

"Environmentalists." Nick said, chewing his gum.

"Criminals." Roland mumbles.

"Listen to me, by moving the baby Rex into our camp, we may have changed the adults' perceived territory!" Kara shouts.

"Their what?" Ludlow asks shocked.

"That's why they persisted in destroying the trailers, they now feel they have to defend this entire area!" Nick said.

"We have to move right now." Kara said looking around at everyone.

"Move where? Our boat, their airlift - - they're both waiting for an order we have no way to send." Nick said. Ludlow refers to the satellite photographs again.

"There's a communication center, here, in the operations building. It's the main structure in the old worker village. Hammond ran everything on geothermal power, it was never supposed to need replenishing. It should still work. If we can get there, we can send a radio call for the airlift."

"How far is the village?" Nick asks.

"A day's walk, maybe more. That's not the problem."

"What is?"

"The Velociraptors."

Malcolm looks up sharply déjà vu creeping on him again he tightens his hold on Kelly. While Ludlow spreads out one of the satellite reconnaissance maps, Malcolm shepherds Kelly away from the conversation and mutters something to her quietly in the background.

"Our infrareds show their nesting sites are concentrated in the island interior. That's why we planned on keeping to the outer rim."

"What are Velociraptors?" Dieter asks, having no clue about how dangerous it is.

"Carnivores. Pack hunters. About two meters tall, long snouts, binocular vision, strong dexterous forearms, killing claws on both feet." Dr. Burke said coming into the conversation.

"And the Rexes may continue to track us too, if they perceive a threat to themselves or the infant." Kara injects in.

"No, you're wrong, they'll lose us once we're out of their territory."

"Don't bet on it. What about the olfactory cavity?" Kara asks.

"What about it?" Burke said.

"A tyrannosaur has the largest proportional olfactory cavity of any creature in the fossil record except for one. A turkey vulture. It could scent at up to ten miles." Kara said, grabbing the blanket off her.

"I say we head for the village."

"I'm sure we can handle ourselves against these velociraptors." Dieter said.

"I'm quite sure you can't. We should head back down to the lagoon." Malcolm said, after a long silence.

Roland sighs, "And do what? Sit out in the open, next to a heavily used water source, and hope your boat captain decides to come back on his own?"

"He won't. He knows better." Nick said.

"Then we head for the village. We might find some shelter and we can call for help. The Rexes just fed, so they won't stalk us for food. Predators don't hunt when they're not hungry." Roland said.

"No. Only humans do." Nick said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Saddle up. Let's get this moveable feast underway." Roland said, getting everything ready to go.

XXXX

The sun on Isla Sorna was rising for a new day. The group was walking tiredly, across the pathes. A howl of an animal stopped them, when it stopped they walked quickly on. Malcolm had one arm around Kelly and marches alongside Ludlow.

"Say, I haven't had a chance to wish you luck with your new business venture. You're off to a very promising start." Malcolm said. Kelly walks beside him looks up to Ludlow, with a frown on her face.

"My team is intact, Doctor. I'm sorry for the loss of your man. It's very easy to criticize someone who generates an idea. Someone who takes all the risks, who puts everything out on the - -"

Malcolm clenches his jaw, "You know, excuse me for interrupting, but when you try to sound like Hammond, it just comes off like a hustle, doesn't it? It's not your fault, they say talent skips a generation. I'm sure your kids'll be sharp as tacks."

Ludlow fuming inside, "Hammond's reach exceeded his grasp. Mine does not."

"Taking dinosaurs off this island is the worst idea in the whole long, sad history of bad ideas. I'm going to be there when you learn that." Malcolm said walks away from Ludlow who stops.

The march continues, as the moonlight falls in great shafts between the thickening trees. Nick falls into stride beside Roland. Roland notices him and rolls his eyes. "Hey. You're a lot smarter than that empty suit you're working for. What are you doing here?"

"Somewhere on this island, there exists the greatest predator that ever lived. And the second greatest predator must take him down."

"Or - - what? It'll take over the government?" Nick said rearranging his pack back. Roland doesn't bother to answer, or look at Nick. Nick looks over at Roland's gun, still slung over his shoulder.

"You plan on using that?" Nick asks.

"If you don't shut up." Roland snapped.

"I meant on the Rex." He reaches for it. "May I see?"

"Take that hand away." Roland takes a breath, and says calmly. Nick yanks his hand back. They march on. Nick's getting pissed off.

"What's the matter with you? This animal exists on the planet for the first time in tens of millions of years, and the only way you can express yourself is to kill it?"

"You remember that guy, about twenty years ago, I forgot his name, but he climbed Everest without any oxygen, came down almost dead. And they asked him, "Why did you go up there to die?" And he said, "I didn't. I went up there to live."

"Yeah. The difference is the mountain didn't have to die."

XXXX

As a purple dawn dissolves the night sky, the survivors stagger on, exhausted. Some are starting to tire, and there are spaces in the column. Roland notices. "FIVE MINUTE BREAK!"

Immediately, the marchers drop where they stood, absolutely drained. Kara walks past Roland to sit on a rock beyond. As she passes, he notices the blood smeared all over her overshirt. A palm brushes against Kara's back as she walks past, and now it is smeared with a few drops of blood. Roland sits next to her, sets his gun down, and gestures to the bloodied shirt.

"You're injured?"

"No, it's from the baby. I set its broken leg. Doesn't seem to dry in this humidity." Roland nods, thinking. He takes off one of his boots and shakes out some pebbles.

Kara sits back tiredly on the rock, and takes a huge gulp of water. Her lips chapped, she notices Kelly lying down next to Malcolm who is resting by the others. She couldn't find no energy to move.

_So sorry I haven't updated in like over a month! I have been so busy studying for my exams, I start college in September so as soon as these exams are out of the way the better! It's quite a boring chapter, so am sorry for that, I just knew I had to show my face._

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	9. IMPORTANT NOTICE

IMPORTANT NOTICE.

It has come to my attention that someone has stolen my Jurassic Park trilogy material and put it on . If anyone knows, anything about this message me immediately. I write my own material, so if anyone comes across it just beware it's not the real author.

I am very upset about this, and finding it just shocked me beyond words. I never thought that someone would take my stories and publish them as their own on another website.

Thank you.

Sarahmichellegellarfan1


	10. Chapter 9-The Chase

The Chase

_Chapter 9_

"When's the last time anybody saw him?" Roland asks the group. Nick and Kara are in front of him, a look of concern on their faces.

"An hour ago. Maybe more." Kara announced, she saw him heading into the bushes when they were taking a five-minute break.

"I'll take a few guys and look for him." Nick said, moving towards the others. Roland stopped him, "Absolutely not. Christ, Dieter . . ."

He thinks, looking around at the exhausted and he sits down sprawled out on rocks or over the ground.

"All right, we rest here. If he's alive, he'll catch up. If not . . . well, that's that. Nobody tells the little girl. Last thing we need is screaming hysterics." Roland said. Everyone nods with reluctance.

He refers to one of the satellite recon photos. The worker village is down in there, about a mile and a half northwest from the base of these cliffs.

"I'm sure I can find a game trail. Some kind of path that goes down there." Kara explained.

"First we eat, then we sleep, Two hours. Then we hit it."

XXXX

The group has made camp in the jungle. The mood is somber, the nocturnal jungle hooting and buzzing around them. There has been one tent that has been put up. Kelly and Kara's tent.

Kelly is lying on a sleeping bag. Malcolm is next to her, stroking her hair, talking to her softly. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You know that, don't you? You're the most important thing in my life, Kelly, and I'll do anything for you."

"Anything?" She whispered her brown eyes peering up to his hazel fearful ones, while she was tightly warmed up under the sleeping bag.

"In the world." He said.

"Okay. Marry Kara." She said, looking into his eyes. That wasn't what he had in mind.

"You know you want to. Nothing else could ever have made you come to this island. Only Kara you need an anvil to fall on your head before you get it?"

Malcolm just looks at her. Before he can answer, Kara crawls into the tent. "It's time for bed now, Ian. Me and Kelly are gonna have a quick snack before bed, you want some?"

"Uh no you're ok," He looked at Kara before giving Kelly a kiss on the head and sliding out the tent. Kelly looked at Kara with a twinkle in her eye. Kara gave Kelly a strange look before following Malcolm out.

"Ian what's wrong?" She said as she followed him out. He turned slightly, his hands on his hips. The others were getting ready to sleep, so they still had a few minutes.

"Nothing Kare." He said without looking at her.

"You know I've known you for four years and I think I know now what's up with you when you act like that." She said, grabbing a brush out of the tent and going through her muddy sticky hair.

"It's just…what if we don't get of this island alive?" He said, looking at the moon.

She put her hairbrush down, and walked up to him putting her arms around his waist, and putting her head into his chest. "We will. And for the record, you won't have to worry about me leaving without a phone call again." She smiled slightly looking up to him. Through his tiredness and his last experiences in the last 24 hours. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. He put his arms around her waist.

"Do you ever think about the future?" He blurted out without thinking. He blamed this on Kelly for putting all these new ideas into his head. He hadn't really thought about marriage with Kara. Even though it's the longest relationship he has ever had with anyone. And he has had two marriages, which ended within half a year. And had three kids, two to a marriage and one to the other marriage. But with Kara it was different he didn't want to rush into things. He wanted to take things to a steady slow pace, but with what's happened the last 24 hours it made him realize that life is to short. He loved her and she loved him.

"Well…sometimes….you?"

"Every now and then."

"After this, I don't think I really want to travel anymore."

"You and I both no that isn't true." He said chuckling.

"Yeah I know." She laughed, trying to lighten the mood. While he held her, they didn't notice Kelly looking through the flap hole, smiling. She really wanted Kara to become her official stepmom. She just needed to work her charms on her dad a little more. She knew he was thinking about it, but didn't want to admit it to her.

XXXX

Kelly and Kara are sleeping lightly. Kara's shirt hangs over them, swaying in the gentle breeze coming through the open flap. As the shirt dangles there, swinging softly from side to side, we notice the broad red smear across the front. Oh, that's right - - it's blood. The baby T-Rex's blood. Boom. Boom. Kara's eyes shoot open, like woken up from a bad dream. Boom. Boom. Then she knows she isn't dreaming. Kelly is still sleeping lightly, she wondered if Malcolm or anyone could hear it, she couldn't do anything though in case she attracts it, or if it sees her. Kara is frantically sealing up any opened food into zip lock bags, and stuffing it under her pillow. She turns the night lamp down, and puts the cover over her head. Outside, the silhouette of the Rex's head passes by the tent. The Rex Head pokes through the flap of the tent. It sniffs, snorting the air in and out as it looks around the tent. It sniffs Kara's hanging shirt, the one that is stained with the blood of the baby tyrannosaur. The adult tyrannosaur gurgles again, cooing and cocking its head curiously. In the sleeping bag, Kara eyes are barely visible, wide in panic. The Rex sniffs and nudges the bag, trying to figure out what this thing is.

Kelly sitrs uncomfortably, as the Rex sniffs the bag. She wakes up suddenly. "What the?" She tries to get up, to see what was happening, but Kara pushed her down. "Shhhhh…" Kelly starts crying, It rolls the bag over once, decides it's uninteresting, and then rises, straight up - - - taking the whole tent with it! The stakes pop out of the ground as the tent rises high up into the air and flutters away, leaving the sleeping bag fully exposed on the ground beneath it.

Roland and Malcolm are back in the clearing, standing out in the open as Roland tries to draw a bead on the moving Rex.

Now panic hits as the sleeping hunters wake up and start to flee in all direction. Malcolm screams at them. "FOR CHRIST'S SAKE, DON'T RUN!"

The Rex turns, to face the fleeing Hunters, and its head is now exposed. Roland, gun to his shoulder, has it right on the bead at the end of his gun sight. He squeezes the trigger - - - and the gun clicks. Roland gasps. He breaks the gun open and looks at the barrels in astonishment. They're empty.

"YOU DIDN'T LOAD IT?!" Malcolm screams at him.

"OF COURSE I DID!"

Malcolm, meanwhile, sees the sleeping bag across the camp, and Kara and Kelly trying to claw their way out of it. He takes off, running straight toward them, but the wave of flushed prey slams into him, knocking him off his feet.

"KEELLLLLY!"

But he is pounded to the ground and trampled under the feet of the fleeing Hunters. He rolls, crunching into the base of a rock face.

Nick bursts out of the crowd, sees Kelly and Kara struggling to get out of the sleeping bag, and grabs each by an arm. He rips them to their feet and sweeps them off ahead of him, into the jungle. Kara scoops up her lucky backpack as they run away.

The Rex, meanwhile, stands its ground, bellowing at Roland, who scrambles across the ground and clangs open a metal box, revealing three tranquilizer rifles. A yellow tag screams:

WARNING! VETERINARY TRANQUILIZERS CONTAIN CONCENTRATED NEVER AGENTS! USE EXTREME CAUTION!

Malcolm claws his way up the steep rock face, pulls himself over the top, and leaps to his feet. Roland is on his knees, frantically loading one of the tranquilizer guns. He breaks it open, revealing the cartridge bay. But the Rex has him on its mind. It charges. Roland works frantically, snapping two tranquilizer dart cartridges into the bay as the Rex closes in. It's only forty yards away. Still fumbling with the cartridges, Roland rolls over into his back. The Rex draws closer still, now thirty yards away.

Roland smacks the gun shut and raises it to his shoulder. The Rex closes to twenty yards, then ten, then it pulls up short and bellows furiously, right in Roland's face. Roland closes one eye and draws a bead on it.

"Please God work fast."

His finger tightens on the trigger.

Kelly, in the middle of the fleeing crowd with Kara and Nick, hears her father screaming her name and looks up. Malcolm is on the rock ridge above them, running alongside.

"KELLY, GET OUT OF THERE!"

But Kelly continues to flee, as a second Rex is in the ravine, and drawing closer to the group.

Some Hunters try to leap up and scale the rocks, but the ravine is deepening, there's no way out. The Rex picks up the hunter's veterinarian who's trailing behind the others. The Rex snaps its massive head left and right quickly, to break its victim's neck. The Veterinarian goes flying forward and crashes into Dieter's driver, who stumbles and falls. The rest of the fleeing humans run around or over him, but when the Rex catches up it stomps right down on him. When the Rex lifts its foot, we see Carter is actually stuck to the bottom of it - - - and when the animal takes its next step it crushes him into the earth.

Malcolm is frantic. Forsaking better judgment, he leaps out into space, right off the rock face. He drops, fifteen feet, landing hard in the ravine.

Nick knows that no one could outrun the T-Rex. He bursts ahead of Kara and Kelly and spots something off to his left. It's a waterfall, apparently right in front of a sheer rock face. But there's something about the way the water is falling that tells him something.

"KARA, KELLY COME HERE!"

He grabs each of them and hauls them forward, running straight at the waterfall. Apparently, he intends to jump right into the rock, and he's dragging them along with him.

"WHAT ARE YOU—"

"NICK JUMP!"

The three of them spring right at the waterfall and disappear through the water. Dr. Burke, fleeing along with everyone else, is watching as they vanish.

"Shhhh …shhh ..." Nick said trying to comfort them.

With an enormous splash, something bursts through the cascading water and crashes into them. It's Burke.

"Get out of the way!" He bulls his way up against the far wall, as far away from the water as he can. FOOOM! Now another shape bursts through the watery curtain. A tyrannosaur head. Burke gave away the hiding spot. The four scream as the Rex's jaws snap left and right, searching for them, falling just inches short. They squeeze as far back against the wall as they can get. The Rex can't quite get its head all the way through the opening, so it uses its tongue. A long, dark blue shape slithers out of its mouth and touches the humans, trying to wrap around them, to pull them out of the cave. Burke, blind with panic, forces himself even further into the cave, which pushes Kelly further out.

"STOP YOU'RE PUSHING HER OUT STOP IT!" Kara screamed.

But Burke doesn't listen, throwing elbows to make room for himself. His movement dislodge a portion of muddy earth, and flurry of enormous centipedes, eight or nine inches long each, pour out of the wall and swarm over his face and neck. Burke screamed and instinctively leaps away, toward the flowing water and that's all the leverage the Rex needs. It curls its tongue, wrapping Burke up in it and pulling him between its teeth. It screams hideously, he is dragged out, through the waterfall, and disappears.

Kara, Nick, and Kelly stare in horror as the white screen of water turns pink. The screams fade as Burke is carried off by the Rex, but suddenly another figure bursts through the flowing water, startling them.

It's Malcolm. He throws his arms around Kelly and pulls her tight. He holds onto her as she cries, and he won't let go again. He looks up, over her shoulder, and then he grabs Kara and pulls the two off them closer together in his embrace. He turns to Nick, "Thank you."

_Well Chapter 9 completed. I hope you have heard about my other Jurassic park stories getting stolen and put on another website and under an author's name. I am very upset about it, it just made me so mad, to know that other people are putting MY story as their own just because they can't be bothered to write their own._

_Only 3 more exams left! My last one will be on Friday so after that I'll be updating more._

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	11. Chapter 10- The Fight With The Raptors

The Fight With The Raptors

_Chapter 10_

"Kelly Kara are you alright?" he said checking both of them frantically. Kelly numbly nodded and Kara replied by throwing her arms around his neck squeezing him tightly to her. He let go of Kelly to wrap his arms around her tiny but strong frame. He buried his face in her dirty brown hair, she kissed his cheek and let go of him. "Are you alright?" She asked, "Yeah am fine, we better get going though."

Malcolm, Kelly, Kara, and Nick raced out of the ravine and reach the edge of the elephant grass. Heedless of the danger within, they plunge inside. After only ten yards or so, Malcolm stops, hearing something. It's a very familiar snarl, he whirls off to the side, the grass is shivering, quaking.

"Hey!" Nick shouts stopping to pick something up. Malcolm ran to him, took it from his hands. "I think it's RJs bag."

They hear a snarl and a cry in the distance. The sound comes closer and louder, "What is it?" Nick asked as Malcolm slowly walks forward as realization dawns on him. They follow him, Malcolm suddenly stops gasping. They heard another but closer "Go, run as fast as you can. Go now!" They all take off, not a second later. Around them, the snarls and hisses of the pursuing raptors come closer and closer, so they run faster and faster, just plunging headlong through the tall grass, until suddenly the ground disappears from beneath them.

They fall down a steep hillside, the foliage tearing and cutting at them. The angle of the slope gets steeper and steeper, they are in a rolling, a mixture of grunts swear words, and painful free fall.

"Ow!"

"Shit."

"Ahhhh!-" they rolled in mud and puddles, and tumbled to the ground. Nick immediately got up and saw the communications centre. Malcolm got up but fell back down on to the ground hissing in pain. "Ow." Kara and Kelly helped him, Nick ran back to the tem, "I see the structure is there. They said the communications centre is in the operations building. So I'll just get in there and send the radio call." He got up and grabbed his flashlight, "See you there."

"Wait for us."

"Every second counts if you can keep up, your welcome to try!" He shouted back running through the bushes. Malcolm moved to stand, "Ok we are coming."

"No, Ian you need to rest." They set him back down again.

XXXX

Nick ran as fast as his legs could take him and finally got in view to the centre, the sounds of his boots were crunching against rocky ground. He walked into the dishevelled building, flashing his flashlight around; he walked towards the wall and saw the Jurassic park logo and a picture of the island that would have been completed. "Oh man." He gasped. He walked into a room with lights and a table with a machine and a speakerphone realizing this is the phones, he walked over and saw a button that said WARNING 180 VOLTS. He took his chances and pushed it, a light bulb exploded he ignored it and set the communicator and coordinates into place, as he tried to get a signal. Finally he got through, "CQ, this is InGen operations harvest leader to harvest base. Repeating, I'm calling for InGen harvest leader seeking InGen harvest base."

"Go ahead, harvest leader." The voice replied, Nick nearly smiled in relief, "Yeah the operation has suffered severe causalities. The survivors are now in mortal danger. I need you to send resuce immediately. Our co-ordinates are 9' 58' north, 85.

XXXX

Malcolm, Kara and Kelly who were holding hands as they walked through the gates of the centre. They were gasping trying to get their breath after what happened. Malcolm was limping but still managed to lead them, Kelly had tear tracks on her face and Kara was trying to keep a brave face. "NICK!" Malcolm shouted, Kelly let go of Kara's hand to join Malcolm. "NICK! NICK!"

Nick was supposed to meet them there, unless he got no don't think like that Kara. She thought, "NICK VAN OWEN!" How many Nicks were they on this island? Kara thought. She was lost in her thoughts and didn't realize that a raptor was about jump on her. A snarl echoed through the night, and she was pounced on from behind. Kara screamed as the raptor tore through her back pack, Malcolm grabbed a screaming Kelly to him.

Kara got free of the raptor and ran to them. They ran the other side, but the raptor made a snarl and suddenly two other raptors appeared. Malcolm tried to distract them by banging a metal pole against the jeep door. "Here here here! Get inside!" He said to the other two.

XXXX

Kara and Kelly ran inside the building locking the doors, the two raptors chasing after them. While Malcolm faced his own battle outside, Kara and Kelly were in the building staring at the banging door as the two raptors were snarling and trying to get in. Kara grabbed Kelly's hand, and walked backwards and kicked the wooden wall.

XXXX

Malcolm was stuck in the jeep while the raptor tried to get through the creaking glass. He looked around frantically looking for a way out.

XXXX

The raptors were digging up the ground with their claws to get under the door. Kara and Kelly had done the same thing with the other door. Their tired hands worked furiously to create a large hole so they could fit through the gap. The door was banging louder as the raptors were getting closer to fitting the hole; the girls kept looking over their shoulders to see how far they were getting.

The hole they were creating was getting bigger; the light was shining under them now. the raptors smelt under the door, and Kara kicked a piece of wood which loosened, she looked under the door for any danger. She got up, "Go, Go."

"Where do I go when am out?"

"Am right behind you-" A raptor crashing through the hole as Kelly was crawling out, she screamed and they jumped backwards. They climbed on the wall that had upper layers of wood on top so they could balance. "Urghh."

XXXX

The raptor was still smashing to get in, Malcolm got out of the car and into the building. "Look out!" Kelly cried. He spun around to see the raptor under the hole still trying to get in. "Up here! Up here!" he climbed the wall that Kara and Kelly climbed before, just as the raptor nearly got his ankle. He climbed higher, it snarled as it tried to grab him from above. Kelly wandered off to the other side with a determined look on her face; Kara noticed this and realized what she was going to do.

"Kelly. Kelly no!" She jumped on to a pole and done double turnovers, "Hey you!" she said to the raptor as it was about to lunge for Malcolm. The raptor looked at her and made to go for her until she kicked it out of the window, with her lower body. The raptor smashed onto the glass and impaled by a large nail. She landed on her feet, panting.

Malcolm rushed down to her and grabbed her by her arms, "The school cut you from the team?" He said in a shocked voice.

Another snarl reached their ears, as Kara was still stuck up there. "Get out of here. Get out of here now!"

"No we're not going without you!" Kelly shouted, but Malcolm pulled her out the building. Kara climbed up and higher of the building with all her strength until she reached the roof. She kicked the fence that was the gap to the roof, and took a deep breath before running across the roof and jumping to the next one, she grunted and all of a sudden, a raptor came flying behind her and jumped on the roof next to her. "You little son of a bitch." She shouted, she screamed as she was falling down the roof, she hung on to the edge. She looked behind her and saw another raptor looking up at her. She looked up the one that was with her. She pulled the bricks of the roof, which made the raptor wobble. More bricks fell, and the raptor came towards her and they both fell on the ground. "Ahhhh!" The two raptors weren't interested in her now they were more interested in fighting each other.

She crawled over to the wall, the two raptors came over to her fighting each other, she moved out of the way unseen, and unknowingly fell down a large hole and onto a long light that she fell down with. The light smashed and she was sent tumbling out the window and onto the ground with a large yelp. She opened her eyes, to see Malcolm and Kelly holding their hands out to her, they stood up.

"COME ON! LET'S GO!" They looked around then heard a helicopter, they looked in the direction of it and it was landing, by the platform, they saw Nick shouting them. "LET'S GO LET'S GO! COME ON!"

The three of them ran towards it, with Nick on their tail, she hurriedly ran up the steps of the building on to the platform were the helicopter was now there. They got up, "Come on let's go!" A man said, as they got up there. "What about the others? There is more survivors!"

"Another chopper's coming sir, get on!" he shouted. Nick had to carry Kelly as she nearly fell down onto the ground, he placed Kelly by Malcolm and got in facing Kara, who was looking out the window. The lifted into the air, they all sighed with relief and exhaustion they were all saved.

Kelly was in a state of shock and looked like she was about to cry again. Malcolm put hand on her head, and one around her. "It's ok, you're ok it's over now." Nick and Kara looked as if they were going to pass out. Nick looked ahead of him, while Kara closed her eyes. "That's one souvenir they won't be taking with them." Nick said holding two bullets. He let them fall to the ground.

A few minutes were a piece of silence, until Kara spoke up and they looked at her. She opened the copter door, and looked out. Kelly stayed in her seat as Malcolm, Nick looked out, and they saw the female Tyrannosaur in a cage that kept it locked, it was unconscious and the team were around it. They realized they were taking it back to the states. They had to do something.

_Finally updated! the next chapter will be up tomorrow. I want to get this story completed by maybe the weekend but fingers crossed._

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	12. Chapter 11-John Hammond's Dream

John Hammond's Dream

_Chapter 11 _

"Fifteen years ago John Hammond had a dream. Like John himself, the dream was grand. It was outsized. It was bold. It was impractical. It was not to be. Half an hour from now…John Hammond's dream re-imagined, will come true." Ludlow announced on the microphone. People were crowding around him with interested looks and a woman with a note pad writing things down. Behind them was a dock were a boat was ready to dock, in the cloudy mist was appearing around them as Ludlow spoke. "For .01 of the cost of building a destination resort…thousands miles away."

XXXX

Malcolm and Kara got out of the car hearing Ludlow's voice a few distance from them. Malcolm and Kara had cleaned them self's up a little, a new change of clothes and Kara's brown hair all brushed through. Malcolm had a bandage on his leg. It had been four hours since Isla Sorna; Kelly had been left with Nick.

"Is this the Ludlow affair?" Malcolm asked walking to the officer on the other side. The officer said, "This is private property."

"We're on the list." Kara intervened running towards them. The officer shook his head rudely "Turn around and get back in your car." He said to both of them, holding a hand up to them dismissively.

"This is Dr. Williamson," He pointed to Kara. "I'm Dr Malcolm." The officer shut the gate on them, "We have Mr Ludlow's test results." Kars explained trying to get them through. "No, you don't understand We-"

"Sure, now get back in your car."

XXXX

"Tonight we will christen Jurassic Park, San Diego. A mega attraction that will drive turnstile numbers to rival any theme park in the world." He sees Malcolm and Kara arguing with the officer on the other side of the fence and smirks, "I want to thank each one of you for coming in these wee small hours of the morning." Before he can continue the Harbour master whispers to him, "The ship. It's here."

"It's early?" The harbour master looks at him, "It's - - you'd better come look."

Grinning a politician's grin, Ludlow makes a "Just one minute!" gesture to the crowd and walks off, with the Harbor Master. Before he walks with him, he pulls another officer, "See those couple by the fence, let them in. I want them to see this."

"Yes sir."

He follows the Harbour Master and people are talking loudly trying to figure out what was going on. Ludlow hurries to the Harbor Master's shack. The Harbour Master slips back behind his console and points to his radar screen. "Look, that's their transponder signal, "Venture 5888." They're headed into port, but I can't raise them."

"Try again." He ordered, he didn't want anything to go wrong. He plugs his radio headset back into the console as Malcolm and Kara come into the shack. The ship's engines are faintly audible, somewhere out at sea.

"Skipper S.S. Venture, this is InGen Harbor Master, do you copy, over?"

They look out the glass windows of the Harbor Master's shack. Outside, all they can see is a wreath of fog hanging over the ocean. Somewhere beyond it, the ship is approaching, the throb of its engines growing louder.

"Skipper S.S. Venture, you are approaching the breakwater at flank speed, reduce at once! Over."

From somewhere out in the fog over the ocean, there is a muffled groaning, crashing sound. The assembled crowd mutters with concern, some get to their feet.

"S.S VENTURE, THIS IS INGEN HARBOR MASTER, YOU ARE ENTERING A DOCKING AREA AT TWENTY-SIX KNOTS, REDUCE YOUR SPEED AT ONCE. - -"

He stops in the middle of his sentence, staring out the window. Now the churn of the boat's engines is almost on top of them. Malcolm and Kara and the guard walk through the crowd, "What's everybody looking at?" Kara asked. The people were oblivious to Kara and Malcolm. Malcolm looked ahead and watched. "We should have stayed in the damn car." Malcolm breathed.

They see the S.S. Venture, the cargo barge that was approaching Isla Sorna as they left, burst through the wreath of fog, headed straight for InGen loading dock. At full speed.

Panic reigns. The assembled crowd has maybe nine seconds to get the hell out of there before the ship crashes right into the dock, and they put it to good use. Executives animal handlers, security personnel - - everybody leaps to their feet and takes off, running every which way. the S.S. Venture drowns the "No Wake" buoys with its enormous wake, it swamps two smaller boats, and it cuts a huge anchored yacht right in half as it homes in on its destination - - the InGen port. The last of the people are just diving out of the way as the S.S. Venture plows into the head of the pier. With a horrible screeching and snapping of metal and lumber, a good seventy-five yards of the pier is ripped in half. The bow of the ship hits a transformer and the power on the dock blows in a great blue crack, plunging everything into semi-darkness.

The big boat smashes and crashes its way through the Harbor Master's shack, the crane trucks, the flatbed, the special cage, and anything else in its way before it groans to a halt. For a moment, it just looms there, a towering, terrifying ghost ship. Then, one of the dock, heads starts to peek out of the hiding places. Malcolm helps Kara up and holds her hand.

More heads pop the edge of the ship's deck as the guards climb a ladder and jump on board. The first Two Guards carry large flashlights, which they swing around the deck, looking for some kind of explanation.

"Oh, my God." He drops his hands onto his knees, breathing hard. Whatever he sees is horrible. One by one, the people who climb aboard the ghost ship stop, horrified looks on their faces, and clap their hands to their mouths. Malcolm, Kara, and Ludlow climb aboard the ship.

"What the hell happened?! Where's the crew?!"

"All over the place." The guard answered in a sickened voice.

They make their way slowly across the deck, which is streaked with blood and shadowy shapes that may be body parts. Giant shackles and restraining devices lie in fragments; the girdle that was used to lift the Rex off the ground on the island is torn to shreds.

Midships, two heavy steel doors are built into the deck, covering the hold below. The door lies loose, bent and damaged. The Guard reach for the winches to open them. Malcolm looks at Kara; she notices behind her the doors.

"Check the cargo hold! Maybe the crew's hiding down there!" Ludlow shouted from above.

"We've got to get off this boat." Malcolm whispered.

"We've got to get off this boat right now." Malcolm shouted louder this time. He ran and grabbed Kara's hand, and ran back in time for the guard to press the button to the doors that seal the Rex.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH THE—" It's too late he's already pressed it. With a deafening clang, both cargo doors fly up and crash down on the deck of the ship guards sail into the air, thrown back by the enormous door.

Ludlow watches as the others cower as the furious Rex comes from beneath them, amplified and echoing in the steel belly of the ship.

The Tyrannosaur springs up from below deck, landing on the deck in front of them. It roars once, furiously, and people scatter in every direction, some cowering behind equipment, other leaping overboard. But the Rex isn't interested in them, just in getting off this damned ship. It bounds forward, four or five quick strides, leaps once - - - and lands nimbly on the dock below. It strides forward, crushing flat any chairs and crates that fall underfoot.

Malcolm, Kara rush up to the deck were Ludlow is they rush to the edge of the ship's deck and stare down. Below them, the T-Rex walks right through the security fence that runs around the perimeter of the InGen waterfront complex. In the darkness of the wharf area, it is just an ominous silhouette as it walks right out of there, headed toward the skyline of the city in the distance. Malcolm looks at Ludlow. "Now you're John Hammond."

XXXX

"Why the hell wasn't it tranquillised?" Kara demanded as they walked through the broken dock. "it was hit it with two darts of carfentanil. It was over 10 milligrams."

"10 milligrams? That put it to a coma!" they jumped over a ledge and walked straight were Ludlow was. "It stopped breathing. So we gave it naltrexone to counteract," They walked past its cage that it was previously put in. "We didn't know how much." They ran to catch up with him. "You gave an antagonist without knowing the dosage?!" She shouted in frustration, "You put it in a narcoleptic state. It's a locomotive now."

"Look we're prepared here. " The guard said, "Any more dinosaurs on the boat?" Malcolm asked his hands on his hips. "No the infant was flown in. We had to tranquilise it." pulling out a gun, they nodded and ran back to Ludlow who was sitting and staring off into space.

"Hey! Do you have the infant?" She asked through gritted teeth. "It's safe." He said in a dazed voice. She sighed and grabbed Malcolm's arm, "Ian the animal's dehydrated. Frist it'll go to a water source, and then it's gonna look for the next thing the body needs, we both know what that is. All the containment equipment is here. We must get it back to the boat."

"I know what you're gonna say."

"When we brought the baby to the trailer it came. There is no reason why it won't do the same thing here." Malcolm nodded. Kara got up and kneeled down to Ludlow's level. "Where's the infant?" She asked in a stern voice. For a moment, he never answered, and then he turned his head to look at her. "In a secured facility. Why?"

Malcolm looked at him, "where is the facility?"

_Another chapter done and dusted! I think I have two more chapters to go? Or maybe I might fit it all in on the last one. Am not sure yet. Anyway of to write the next one now. Cheerio_

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	13. Chapter 12- T-Rex's Adventure

The T-Rex's Adventure

_Chapter 12_

Kara's car roars into a nearly finished amphitheatre in the InGen complex. "SORRY!" Malcolm shouted, to the guards who nearly got run over. The real-life version of the model Ludlow showed in the board room. It resembles a modern gladiator arena, with large signs that advertise Jurassic Park San Diego. There's still construction equipment scattered around the earthen floor. The car skids to a stop in a cloud of dirt and Malcolm and Kara leap out. "There it is!"

There is a row of cages under the raked seating areas, and only one of those cages is finished and lit. They run over to it and throw open the door.

The baby Tyrannosaur is asleep on a bed of straw in one corner of the cage. Kara drops down next to it and lifts one of its eyelids. Its pupil is enormous, and the eye doesn't move.

"It's heavily sedated. Give me a hand." Together, they carry the infant out of the cage. Malcolm puts the top down as Kara loads the still-sleeping baby into the back seat. "When the adult see us again with his baby, isn't he gonna be like you!" Kara sat down with the Baby in her lap the muzzle still on its face.

Malcolm leaps into the driver's seat. "There may be some angry recognition."

Kara struggled to contain the animal in the back seat. "Who knows? He may be just happy to see us." He slammed the door to the other side shut, "HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" a guard shouted pointing his gun at them. "We're taking the kid. If you really want to stop us shoot us." Then Malcolm turned and drove.

"How do we find the adult?" Kara asked the most stupid question.

"Follow the screams."

XXXX

A screaming woman is behind the wheel of his car, looking up at the giant beast, which roars down at her in response. The woman slams his car into reverse and hits the gas, she smashes into another car, headed toward her. Two more oncoming cars swerve wildly to avoid the Rex and join the pileup in the street. The terrified drivers leap out and flee. Next to the Rex's head, the spotlight changes from green to red, this draws its attention. It turns chomps down on the hanging light, and snaps its head, ripping the cable out of the power pole. Sparks fly from the top of the power pole, stinging the animal. With one swipe of its massive head, the Rex snaps the pole right off at the base and it bangs down into the street.

Power wires snap and fly like hair in the wind, tracing wild, sparking paths across the night sky. The lights flash and go out in every building on the corner. A city bus comes careening around the corner, starling to Rex, which sets its feet and swipes its head, smashing into the side of the bus. Every window on that side shatters and the terrified passengers lunge to the other side. The bus, spinning out of control, slams into the side of a building. The doors of the movie theatre burst open and potheads and midnight movie freaks who have heard the chaos come spilling out into the street. The Rex turns and looks at them.

The Rex bellows at the crowd, which flushes them, sending them running for their lives, the other way down the street. But the Rex doesn't give chase. The terrified Moviegoers swarm down the block, a stampede. They reach the fallen power pole and leap over it, shortly losing track of the Rex. Suddenly, the Rex steps out from between two buildings and appears in front of them, cutting off the herd of fleeing prey. The humans scatter, all except for one unlucky man who hesitates a split second too long, and caught in the middle. The Rex seems to be having the times of it life.

The Rex snaps up the Unlucky man and bangs him down onto the asphalt, killing him. It snaps at one or two more humans, but half-heartedly, mostly just to run them off and keep them away from its kill.

It is just lowering its head to start eating when suddenly it stops, standing perfectly still. The street around it is quiet now, the people have fled, and the arcing of the power wires is the only sound. The Rex tilts its head to the side and sniffs. Just once, almost delicately, as if sampling the night air. It smells something. It looks to its left. In the distance, over the top of a building, it can see the headlights of a single car approaching.

XXXX

Malcolm drives, Kara is in the back seat of the car, holding onto the sedated Baby Rex. The top is down and they are headed straight toward the scene of all the chaos, past fleeing Moviegoers. They see the Rex eating a man a bunch of people run past screaming. "Oh my God." Kara muttered. Ian turns into a gas station. "Well looks like it's enjoying itself. Now make it moan or something."

"He's too drugged." Kara shouted. Malcolm still staring at the Rex, "He won't know we have it, unless it makes a sound!"

Kara prods the baby, but for once, it's sleeping peacefully. "Come on, WAKE UP!" The baby Rex moans, Kara's eyes, looking past Malcolm, pop wide open. "Oh he knows." As the Rex now turns its head to look at the car. Malcolm turns, just in time to see - - - - the adult Tyrannosaur straddling the intersection in front of them. A huge ball comes towards them. Malcolm slams the brakes, spins the wheel, and pulls the emergency brake, all at once. The car skids toward the Rex, spinning around in a one eighty as it goes.

Kara in the back of the car with the now wide awake baby. The Rex now livid bashes the cars out the way to catch up with the car. Malcolm pops off the brake and jams down the gas pedal. Kara looks behind them. "Ian slow down a little!" She shouted, her hair blowing in her face. Ian looks behind them as well, "Uh I don't think so."

The car screams around a corner and onto the Waterfront Drive, the road that runs along the harbour area, headed toward the InGen dock, now visible in the distance. The Rex is now chasing the car, when sirens are head about six police cars and two county ambulances come around the corner. They hear the Rex Roar and stop and immediately reverse and go the other way.

The fully awake Baby Rex is now moaning and trying to get the muzzle off. "This guy is almost fully awake. Do you know where you're going?!"

"Yeah, the waterfront's on the other side of these warehouses."

"Is there any way through?" She shouted, keeping the fully awake Rex in her lap.

"Uh God, there could be." Malcolm said tiredly. The next thing was that they crashed in to the warehouse. With a large CLANG! The car screeched as they stopped. "Here we go." Malcolm reached for the baby; the T- Rex's shadow was on the walls letting them know it was here. Kara handed the baby to Malcolm. "Come to me now." he grabbed it, "Got him?"

"Yep." Kara followed him. "Ready?"

"WHERES THE REX? IS IT STILL BEHIND US?!" She shouted following him. Then a large bang and half the building came apart. The Rex roared manically. They ran through the building, the shadow of the Rex coming into view once again. "There's the water!"

Malcolm who was now carrying the baby and Kara behind him, run flat out, toward the boat in the distance. Ludlow sits in his car on the deserted InGen dock, screaming into a cellular phone.

"TELL THEM TO SHOOT IT, YOU UNDERSTAND, SHOOT IT!"

He sees Malcolm and Kara race onto the dock, carrying the infant, and start to climb the ladder on the side of the S.S. Venture.

"NO THE ADULT YOU IDIOT! SHOOT THE ADULT! I WANT THE BABY BACK ALIVE!"

He hangs up the phone and takes off after them. By the time, he reaches the ship they have already made it over the top and onto the deck. Ludlow starts up the ladder, rung by rung. In the distance, the roaring helicopters draw closer. But Ludlow, single-minded, continues on, to the top of the ladder.

Malcolm runs down the steps of the cargo hold while Kara waits on the first step. He places It down on the last few steps for it to walk around. "Come on." She takes his hand, and they run off. They run to see Ludlow coming into view. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH IT?! I WANT THAT INFANT!" They ignored him as they ran. Malcolm jumped over the railing, Kara jumped after him. Ludlow climbs over the railing of the ship, just in time to see Malcolm and Kara leap off the other side and hear them splash into the sea below.

He hears helicopters above him, he runs to the opposite rail, but sees only the darkened sea below. From below deck, he hears the crying of the infant Rex. He races over and looks down, into the hold, where he hears it. He walks down the steps into the hold. "Are you there?" He asked softly.

In the distance, the drone helicopters grow steadily louder. He is now in the hold, he picks up the collar. He smiles, as the baby Rex Snarls and moves away. "There you are. Come on now." He follows it.

Above, there is a loud thud and the entire boat lurches. Ludlow almost loses his balance, but catches himself. "What the?" He looks up, through the open cargo hatch and the adult T-Rex head and body moves into view, lit by the distant searchlights of the approaching helicopters. The T-Rex snarls at Ludlow, in _a what are you doing by my baby way_.

"Wait…no wait." Ludlow squeaks scared. He tries to get up the steps, but the T-Rex grabs his leg with its teeth. Ludlow screams in anguish and the T-Rex throws him on the floor were the baby Rex is . The baby Rex looks up and squeaks excitedly. The adult Rex coos and gurgles back. Ludlow tries to get up, but the The adult Rex lowers its head down, into Ludlow which makes him fall. Ludlow's glasses come off, and he is screaming. Now the adult leans down and nudges the baby, bumping it over toward Ludlow, like a matchmaker.

But the baby understands. It gets up and jumps over to Ludlow excitedly. The T-Rex watches with pride as his baby eats his first live meal. Peter Ludlow screams his ever last scream.

XXXX

Malcolm and Kara crawl out of the ocean and pull themselves back up onto the dock at the base of the boat, soaked and breathless. Above them, there are now half a dozen helicopters that have found the cargo hold and are hovering over it, shining their spotlights down on it.

"Oh God." Malcolm muttered. Doors slide open on the sides of the helicopters and riflemen appear, training their weapons on the animal below. "They're going to kill it."

Kara, frantic, sees the wreckage of the cage that was designed to hold the Rex. She runs to it and picks up the tranquilizer gun that Ludlow wrenched free earlier. Kara runs across the deck of the boat, Malcolm following her and presses the red large button. The doors slowly close, as the T-Rex roars with anger and desperation as the doors slowly start to close on him. Kara raises the tranquilizer rifle, sighting in on the Rex's neck as it bellows skyward, a cry of rage and confusion.

The helicopter is now ready to shoot it dead above her when Kara pulls the trigger. The T-Rex is peeking through the gap that is now enclosing on him, he looks up by Kara and the helicopter when he lets out one last pained cry as the bullet pierced his neck. He has his last look of his adventure until the doors close with a large BANG!

XXXX

Malcolm watches this breathing heavily still dripping wet from the water. He tiredly rubs his eyes and the sound of the helicopter behind him makes him turn and see's Kara. He thought his heart might of exploded out of his chest. The doors are now closed and sealed.

XXXX

"There's a first rate shot of the deck of the ship and the cargo hold that for the moment contains the animal if self presumably with the infant inside." Kelly was watching the news report on the couch. She looked at the two sleeping adults beside her. Malcolm's arm was wrapped around Kara's waist and her head and hand on his chest. Kelly had bowls of food in front of her. "By our calculations they are nearing halfway point of this trip. Jim can you still hear me?"

Kelly popped a piece of potato chip in Malcolm's mouth; he didn't even make a move. She smiled slightly at the two of them. "Yes, I can Bernard. We are half way to the island. Its 206 nautical miles from our present location. The ship is moving at 20 knots." Kelly picked up her bowl of full of popcorn while the other two plates remained untouched. "The ship is moving at 20 knots. Which will put it in at about 11:30am Eastern Time. One of the navy's primary concerns has been safety. If we take a good look at the ever growing escort around the ship…they're taking no chances of a repeat of the San Diego incident." Kelly got up and pushed the blanket off her lap and knelt down by the Tv screen.

"Let's take a moment to run the tape of our interview earlier today with John Hammond. He's the former head of InGen Bioengineering the man who is now spearheading this moment…not only the return of the animals to their island but to keep the island itself intact."

John Hammond then came on the screen in a suit his weak voice, "It is absolutely imperative that we work with the Costa Rican department of biological preserves to establish a set of rules for the preservation and isolation of that island. These creatures require our absence to survive not our help. And if we could only step aside and trust in nature. Life will find a way."

The whole world was watching that news report. The Grants in Montana, Alan and Ellie and Dawn were watching it on their television screens in shock. They had only been in San Diego a week before all that happened…

The next few months were peaceful and calm Kelly didn't have to go back to school until the summer holidays were over. Malcolm and Kara gone out to dinner, because Malcolm finally had the courage to propose to her. It was past eleven when they came home. Kara had a big smile on her face, and showed Kelly the ring.

Dr. Kara Williamson was on the way of becoming Mrs. Dr Kara Malcolm. And she loved it.

_Well that's the end! Thanks for the reviews, and sorry if the endings crappy or if there is any spelling mistakes. Hope you liked it, I enjoyed writing it. I am going finish my Ship of Dreams by the end of the weekend, Hopefully… would love to hear some feed back._

_Kara is played by- Eliza Dushku _

_Love you all lots!_

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


End file.
